Learning Love
by VanillaBlush
Summary: Honors student Makoto Niijima has always been attentive in her studies and the well being of her classmates. But now, she finds her attention drawn to a crush. How does an honors student with no experience in love and romance deal with these feelings? (MCxMakoto, a little bit of plot with some sexual stuff and some fluff) (SUPER minor spoilers, nothing huge!)
1. Learning Love

I was beside myself. I couldn't believe I was falling for someone with a criminal record. Someone on _probation_! Me! The sister of a private investigator and daughter of a police officer, falling for a criminal. Love has a sick sense of humor.

Thinking about him made me feel like I swallowed a butterfly or set off a blender in my stomach. Something like that. What was the saying? For a girl with superior honors and plans for a prestigious college, I couldn't quite tell the emotions I was feeling. I wasn't calm and collected like I normally was when I thought of him. I felt all shaky and sweaty and uncomfortable. I felt like one of those cliche descriptions of a romance novel (which I never read, by the way. I was too busy with my nose in a scholarly book, thank you very much). I wanted these feelings to go away.

But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just avoid him, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I also couldn't act on my emotions either, because I'm a seemingly perfect honors student who would never have relations with someone on probation. I'd never felt this way about anyone ever! Not until some second year at Shujin Academy showed up mid April, that is. Some second year who was _only_ taken in so the principal could have something good to say about our small, unattractive school. Kamoshida was the only thing keeping this school afloat, but after he lost it and resigned, we were kind of back in the dark.

"Makoto? Hello?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned quickly, nearly bumping into Ann.

"Did I.. startle you?" She giggled, covering her mouth. God, she was so pretty. She had aqua blue eyes and long, platinum blonde hair, tied into two tight pigtails. Her body was an eye catcher too. I was a little jealous, I had to admit.

"Uh, no, I was just… thinking," I muttered. "What did you want?"

"Oh, we're just having a meeting at the hideout," she said. "Kurusu-kun was wondering where you were."

Kurusu? Akira Kurusu was wondering where I was? I was overthinking this. He's the leader of the Phantom Thieves and we were going to go into action, that's all. It's not like he was looking for me for any reason. I felt my face flush anyway.

"Oh, yeah," I said, turning away from her gaze. "Yeah. I'll be right there."

I felt foolish for letting just his name get to me. Was this what a crush felt like? It's not like I had anything else to compare it to. Most of the guys at our high school looked like shrimp. I didn't even have any crushes in middle school, either, purely because most of the boys didn't even know how to shower. Maybe the only reason I felt this way about Kurusu was because I had standards as low as my self esteem. That had to be it.

All throughout finishing up the exploration of Mementos, I felt incredibly self conscious about how I looked. I was afraid my hair was all tangled and my makeup was running. I wanted to look cute if Kurusu looked this way. Ann always looked so flawless, even when we worked up a sweat against Shadows. If she had Morgana's attention, she probably had a lot of other boys' too. I don't know how flattering it is to be desired by a weird-ass cat, but hey, what do I know?

"I want coffee," Yusuke complained. "Something hot or cold or something with curry now that we're done here."

His desires were met with silence. We were tired, and we were used to Yusuke talking too much.

"I want coffee at LeBlanc," Yusuke hinted, as if we didn't hear him the first time. "LeBlanc coffee," he said to himself, as if he were reaffirming himself of his desires.

"Yeah, coffee! And maybe iced tea and sweets!" Ann grinned.

"It sounds fine by me," Ryuji said, tucking his hands into his pocket and flashing Kurusu a grin.

I guess there was no getting out of this one. As exhausted as I was, and as late in the evening it was, it seemed like my friends wanted a cup of coffee.

"Maybe it would be nice," I said softly, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Fine," Akira Kurusu sighed. Yes, truly a man of many words. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and readjusted his glasses, keeping his eyes in front of him. His calm, serious composition drew me into him. Most girls love a man with a sense of humor, a man who compliments her, who lavishes her in gifts and treats. But something about his brick-wall personality got me going. Trying to talk to him was as hard as nailing pudding to a tree (which _can_ be done, so I've heard. So talking to Kurusu can also be done, but it's not easy).

I'm sure Shojiro Sakura was thrilled for a group of young adults to come storming into his cafe so late in the evening. Ryuji and Morgana were loud, rowdy, and overall obnoxious, while Ann and I sat in a booth holding our coffee close for the warmth it provided. Kurusu was stuck in the kitchen helping Shojiro. I'm sure having friends over for coffee and curry was just a thrill for him, considering all he got to do was work and clean.

I could hear rain start to pit patter on the window panes. Dark, angry clouds engulfed the once happy, blue sky.

"Kurusu-kun is really cool, don't you think? I feel kind of bad that he gets such a bad rap for being on probation. No one really gives him a chance, ya know?" Ann remarked, using a coffee spoon to swirl her drink around.

"Yup," I sighed. "He sure is."

"You probably thought he was nothing but trouble before you joined the Phantom Thieves, huh?" She continued. "Ya know, being a perfect student and all, right?"

"Well, it's not that," I muttered. "I just… I don't know what I think of him." I avoided her gaze, focusing on my coffee as if it were doing some really interesting things.

Ann cocked her head to the side, a long pigtail draping over her shoulder and hanging down. "Do you not like him? Is that it? Is he too much of a shady guy for you to associate yourself with?"

"N-No!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. It was really quite the opposite. He may be shady and weird and lack any kind of conversation skills, but he was charming nonetheless. "No, it's really not that at all!" I was beginning to get flustered. Why?! I cursed my inadequate social skills under my breath.

"Uh, ok," Ann frowned. "You're a little weird, you know that, Makoto? I can't tell where you stand here."

And you don't need to, I thought. I never ever wanted to tell anyone that I had even the teeniest, tiniest ounce of romantic feelings regarding Kurusu. Never ever…

"He's the leader of the Phantom Thieves, ya know," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "You might as well try to like him a little bit."

Thunder roared in the distance, shaking the window panes. I felt a shiver creep up my spine. I hated the gusty, dark, rainy nights. Not even the hottest cup of LeBlanc coffee, prepared by Akira Kurusu himself would warm me. These nights chilled me to the bones.

"Well, I need to get going," Ann said, standing up and packing up her belongings. "Before this rain gets any worse and I get blown away." She flashed me an adorable grin before turning and heading out the door, followed by a still rowdy Ryuji and a satisfied Yusuke.

I heard another clap of thunder, louder this time. It was followed by a sharp flash of lightning and an increased downpour. I glanced out the window, watching wind whip through the trees and rain flood the streets. I dreaded going out there, but I knew I'd have to arrive home at a decent hour if I didn't want to worry my sister. I sighed.

"Walk the girl to the station," Shojiro said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "The weather's gettin' nasty. I want you to return home as soon as possible, you hear me? I'll be waiting for you."

"Oh, no, really…" I started. "It's fine, I -"

"We're going," Kurusu said, sliding into a jacket and grabbing an umbrella. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Hey gang! This is my first ever published fan fiction EVER. I was really debating whether I should publish anything but why not? I publish a lot of my art and it doesn't get the most attention but I do it for my own benefit. I'm a little sweaty spaghetti putting my art and writing into the world, but I hope at least someone will like it._

 _I am gonna build up the story a bit so I'm not just rushin' into smutty things (as much as I want to). It'll happen though, I pinky promise. I also have to write non-explicitly so that this website doesn't give me the boot. I will write scandalous things though. I don't quite know what direction I want to take this story in yet, but I'll get there when I get there._

 _Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate it super much! If you think this is half decent you should be prepared for chapter two n three n so on because those will be even MORE decent!_

 _Kisses! xoxoxo_


	2. A New Strategy

"Kurusu-kun," I started. "I really don't think this is necessary! If you want to stay home and -"

"No, it's my pleasure," he said, giving me a half-hearted grin. I blushed ever so slightly, hiding my face in the folds of my windbreaker.

He's probably just saying that, I thought to myself. Who would want to walk someone to the station in this weather? The rain only intensified and the wind ripped at my jacket, howling like an unfed-Morgana.

We walked together in silence, me sticking close to him, but only because he had the umbrella. Even still, I welcomed the chance to get close. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye. His glasses were blurred with raindrops and his hair was matted to his forehead. So much for using the umbrella correctly.

His breathing was steady, his gaze looking only forward. I felt burdensome, like he felt as if he had to walk a girl with the personality of a paper bag back to the train station. He was probably thinking of going home and sleeping or getting ready for school or something. Even thinking of those was probably more interesting than me.

As we neared the train station, he folded the umbrella and stepped into the building with me.

"You don't really need to come any farther, you've already done enough," I said, giving him my most reassuring smile.

"Sure," he said, using his undershirt to wipe the water droplets from his glasses. "I just wanted to make sure you boarded safely."

"Oh, uh, thanks," I blushed. Everything this guy did flustered me, made me blush. He could probably get food poisoning right here, right now and I'd still find him so charming. "Really, thanks."

He smiled and nodded. His smile was so warm. If it had a flavor, it'd probably be an English muffin, toasted golden and with a hint of butter. I didn't feel so cold from the rain anymore. "Get home safe, okay?" he said, before turning and leaving the station.

The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking about that smile. Who knew I was such a sucker for those kinds of things? My face still felt flushed and my heart thumped rapidly in my chest. I pulled out my phone to text Ann. I was starting to believe that I wouldn't be able to keep this to myself. And I sure didn't want to accidentally spill the beans and tell Kurusu just how I felt about him. I'd rather confide in someone else.

We made plans for tomorrow morning.

Ann forked an oversized piece of crepe into her mouth, chewing loudly. "So you just couldn't resist me? You had to see me today too?" She teased.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," I sighed, poking at my breakfast.

Thinking about telling even Ann about my supposed crush on Akira Kurusu made me nervous. What if she burst out laughing because I was falling for a guy with a criminal record? What if she thought he was totally lame and thinks it's embarrassing that I would even like a guy like him? Even worse, what if she _told_ him?! I felt as if I were taking a huge risk by revealing my innermost secrets to her.

"So what's up?" She said, mouthful of food.

"I just wanted your input on something, I guess," I answered. "It's really nothing important."  
"Oooh, girl talk?" She leaned forward, aqua eyes on me, waiting for my next words. Ann was a sucker for those 'girl talks' as she called them. She liked talking about boys and clothing and girly things, and it seemed she was grateful to have a female companion to engage with.

"Sure," I sighed, feeling my heart race. Was I really going to do this? I felt my face flush. "I just… well… I think I might like a boy. But it's stupid, it doesn't really matter - "

"A boy?" Ann squealed. "What! You? Makoto Niijima, likes a boy? I always thought you were too busy with college coming up and books and reading and being smart! Who is it?" She pressed. Her overreaction to my simple statement made me have my regrets. I wanted to sink into the booth, to become one with the booth.

"S-stop," I stuttered. "Not so loud, Ann. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. Please don't make this a big deal." I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud," she said, tossing a golden blonde strand of hair over her shoulder. "I got excited."

Yeah you did, I thought to myself. If I didn't confide in Ann then who else would I go to? My sister who works in law enforcement? Yeah, no. She would never go for her younger sister dating a boy on probation. Ryuji? No, I would _definitely_ not tell anything of importance to that guy. Yusuke would probably draw a picture of Kurusu for me or something and tell me to hang it in my room and admire it from afar. Actually, that might not be such a bad idea…

"But who is it," Ann lowered her voice, gazing at me intently.

I felt my heart race. My secret would be out within seconds. This could make or break everything ever.

"Uh…" I mumbled, trying to stall for time. "It's… well… I'm embarrassed to say."

"Embarrassed?" Ann inquired. "Is it Ryuji?!"

"No way in hell, Ann!" I was offended she'd ever think that of me. "No way! He's all brawns and no brains and not at all compatible with me! No!"

Ann laughed, grinning at me before taking another forkful of food.

"You're so funny when you get all worked up, Makoto!" She said, chewing away on a crepe.

"I-I can't help it," I stammered. "Especially when you make ridiculous comments like that!" I wiped my sweaty palms on a napkin. If I was this nervous telling Ann who I was crushing on, imagine how nervous I'd be if I actually told Kurusu how I felt. _If_. I was a wreck.

"I won't press, Makoto, but you _did_ call up a breakfast just to talk to me about this," she teased, giving me a warm smile. "I've got your back. I won't go telling Ryuji you like him."

"Again, it's not Ryuji!" I was flustered. I knew Ann was teasing me, but it made me even more nervous to confess to her.

"Is it me?" She inquired. I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not.

"No," I sighed.

The two of us sat in silence for several moments. I pretended to be very fixated on my coffee, not daring to look up at Ann. My secret was going to have to come out eventually. My heart was racing, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. All of these college prep courses couldn't prepare me for any lessons in love. I suppose those were things were learned on your own, through experience. No one can really teach you these things.

"It's Kurusu-kun," I blurted out, not daring to meet Ann's gaze. I breathed quickly, feeling my heart racing. Ann didn't answer for a very long time.

* * *

 _Hey gang! I've written a lot of this garbage in a small amount of time, but I'd like to space it out a little. I would also like to make these chapters a bit longer ORZ_

 _Thank you to the guys n gals who have read some of this already and thought 'hey, this is kinda neat. Maybe I'll stick around'. I think you guys are kinda neat too._

 _Ya'll should stick around because I CAN and I WILL put some romance-y, sexy, cutesy stuff in here some time! I want to build up to it though._

 _Thanks guys, mwah!_


	3. Execution

The silence was overwhelming. My heart was racing and my hands were trembling and my mouth was dry. Dammit, Ann, I thought. Why did she have to clam up now of all times? Her silence made me feel as if I said something wrong. Was there something even worse about Kurusu that I didn't know? Did he kick puppies? Have a foot fetish? Why wouldn't she say anything?

I finally got the courage to look up at her. She was picking at the crepes in front of her, chewing noisily. She seemed very unfazed by what I just told her.

"Ann?" I started.

"Hmm?" She muttered, mouth full of food.

"Did I say something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"Uh, no, not really," she remarked. "It's a pretty normal crush I guess. He's kind of attractive, even if he doesn't say anything. Why? Do you want me to be shocked?"

"Shocked? Oh, no," I said. "I just… I… Well… It's because my family is a bunch of people who work in law enforcement and he's got a criminal record and he's on probation."

"So? It's not like he killed anyone. If you really have to you could keep it on the down-low."

She looked at me with a promising smile. Because she didn't overreact, I felt a little better about the whole thing. Like maybe I did have Ann Takamaki on my side, maybe she could help me out.

"I'll help you out, a little," she said, smiling. "I may not have had a boyfriend myself, but I _do_ know a little bit about love and crushes and romance. I wanna see my friend succeed!"

"Help me out? How?" I inquired. How do you make someone interested in you? How do you reveal your feelings to someone? How do relationships even happen? The thought of finding a person who liked you back was so wild.

Ann and I brainstormed for a long time, so long that we ordered some more food just to not seem out of place. Ann wanted me to pretend to bump into him or drop my books in front of him, but even I knew that that was way too cheesy. I thought about writing him an anonymous letter, but he might mistake it for a calling card and get concerned.

"Well," she said, slumping back into the booth and taking a sip of her juice. "You _are_ pretty sheltered, and he _is_ pretty new to the area. Tell him you want to learn all the hotspots that the Shujin students like to go to and stuff. Because you're student council president and stuff, right? It'll be an excuse for him to show you some of the stuff students like. You'll get to spend extra time with him!"

That actually wasn't too bad of an idea. I could ask Kurusu to accompany me as I learn about what my fellow classmates like, because their well being is a top priority as student council president . I wanted to make sure everyone was not up to no good or anything either. But I had no idea what Shujin kids did in the first place, so I could definitely ask Kurusu for help. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to agree. Right? I hope…

"Ann, that's actually not that bad of an idea! Do you think he'd actually go with me though?" I questioned.

"I don't see why not," she said, taking a long slurp from her juice. "I mean, it's worth a shot unless you have any other ideas."

Yeah. I definitely did not have any better ideas. I could at least spend some time with him _and_ learn about the Shujin students. This was a win-win.

"No, no, this is a great idea, Ann," I smiled. "Thank you for hearing me out. When should I ask him for help? I don't want to seem weird."

"Today's Sunday so…" Ann looked thoughtful. "Maybe after school one of these days? Plenty of time, right?"

"I guess so," I remarked. This week? I needed at least two to three business days for me to process everything that was about to happen. I was so nervous at the thought of even asking Kurusu out, even if it wasn't on a date, that I had second thoughts. What if he said no? Then Ann and I's master plan would be useless and I'd have to crawl into bed and eat ice cream for the next three weeks. I wasn't ready for rejection of any kind from Kurusu. I'd be embarrassed too.

"Well, then, it's settled!" Ann said, her face lighting up. She called for the check and we moved out of the restaurant.

I watched the clock anxiously all day. I felt unusually hot and sweaty, but I passed it off as nerves. The thought of my evening plans made the day drag on longer than anything ever. I thought of every scenario. What if he declined? What if we went out together and he was bored the entire time? What if we kissed?! My last few thoughts were very much wishful thinking, and it made me even more nervous than if I hadn't thought up those scenarios.

I was shaking with nerves by the time the bell rang. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and shakily pulled my phone from my bag, clicking on Kurusu's contact name.

 **Makoto:** Hey, favor! Meet me in the student council room? [14:58]

 **Kurusu:** I'll meet you there. [15:01]

The three minutes between my text and his were agonizing. The more and more that I thought about this, the more nervous I got. I could barely concentrate all day and now it was time for my strategizing to pay off. I left my classroom and walked to the student council room. I felt like everyone was watching me, like everyone knew what I was up to. I wasn't even doing anything that scandalous, but to me, a sheltered, student council girl, it was scandalous enough.

I pushed through the doors of the student council room to already see Akira Kurusu waiting for me. He was sitting on a couch, scrolling through his phone. When I entered, he looked up and smiled.

I kind of just wanted to bail right then and there. I felt my legs shake and my heart race and I'm pretty sure I sweated more during that time than ever before. I normally never felt like this. It had to be because of how nervous I was. It's not like I was confessing my love to him or anything, right? All I was doing was asking for a simple favor as a student council president who was concerned about the wellbeing of her classmates.

"Ah, um, uh," I stuttered. "Kurusu-kun, I was wondering if you could uh… help me with…uh… a favor or something?" I felt my face burn, and I prayed that he wouldn't be able to see how red my face was getting. "Being student council president and all I wanted to connect with my classmates a little, right?"

"Like me?" He inquired, tilting his head.

"Uh, n-no, well, yeah, but no not like that I mean," I was a mess, I couldn't catch my breath and my heart raced. "I need help like… I want to…"

Kurusu sat patiently, but his expression was concerned. He seemed equally confused as he was concerned, but he made no move to clear any suspicions.

"I want to get closer to my classmates," I tried to take a deep breath, the air not filling my lungs. "And just… I want to see where they hang out and stuff! Would you be willing to show me?"

I let out a long exhale.

"Uh, that's it?" He chuckled at my panic. "If that's all you need I'd be more than happy to help. This is for school, right?"

"Mm, yeah…" I said, drifting off. The adrenaline that had filled me before began to wear off. I felt kind of woozy. I trembled and could feel the sweat drench my shirt, my legs weakening beneath me. "I uh…" I trailed off, my vision spotting. I started to feel hot and dizzy. What was happening to me?

"You look unwell," Kurusu noted.

I reached out for something to steady myself on, like the desk or door knob or couch. But instead, my hand missed and I fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

* * *

 _Hey, gang. Sorry for all the filler stuff, I promise that soon I will begin writing with a sinful hand. But for now, I want to build up some stuff!_

 _Also, I'm still like super surprised this gained attention of any kind. It kind of made me do the :O face._

 _Thanks gang xooxoxo_


	4. Raindrops

I felt like I was going to puke. The light of the bright room stung my eyes, making me dizzy and distraught. Was I still at Shujin Academy? Did I die? My vision was fuzzy as my eyes glanced around the room: bright lights, bright white walls, sterile white floors, computer, desk. I struggled to get up, but I felt a hand push me back down.

"You really should rest, you're running a very high fever," a voice said.

A fever? When did I start running a fever? Where was I? How long was I out? I tried to ask any questions but I let out a groan instead. My head hurt and I still felt like puking. I didn't want to be restrained in a white room with a computer and a poster on the wall about eating healthy.

I heard a door open and slam shut, bringing a gust of wind with it.

"How is she? Is she ok? She just kind of collapsed," I heard a voice say.

"She'll be ok," the other voice responded. "She just has a fever, probably because of last night's weather. You weren't caught out in it, were you? She should rest and avoid physical activity for a while. I wouldn't worry about her."

I slowly tried sitting up again, this time succeeding without the resistance of a hand pushing me back down. I slowly looked around as to not agitate my headache anymore. A doctor's office. Sitting in front of me, clipboard in hand, was a punk women in brightly colored makeup and fishnet tights. She appeared to be scribbling quickly on her clipboard, not bothering to look up at me at all.

I looked next to her. Kurusu sat on a stool, looking concerned. He looked as if he wanted to say something.

"You're awake," he smiled softly. "I was starting to worry about you."

Kurusu? Worrying about me? I probably did die.

"What's wrong with me?" I inquired, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Just a fever," the punk girl said. "Probably from the rain or something last night, I dunno. You'll manage."

She seemed to be the doctor? But she sure didn't do a very good job of it. She seemed very unconcerned and busied herself more with some papers on her desk than she did with her patient.

"You're free to go, though I don't recommend going very far in that state. Maybe your boyfriend will let you stay with him until tomorrow," she mumbled, not looking up from her papers.

"Uh, it's not-" I started.

"That'll be ok. I'll see that she gets better," Kurusu said, offering his hand out towards me to take. I took his hand in mine, slowly steadying myself on the floor. If I wasn't burning up so much, I probably would've been thrilled to even hold hands with Kurusu.

I felt too feverish and lethargic to process much as we made our way out of the doctor's office and out onto the streets. The sky was dark, the moon hanging from the murky blackness, sprinkled with a few stars. How long had I been out? A couple of hours at the least. I felt too unwell to ask questions on our way back. I held onto Kurusu's arm as tight as my feverish body could, careful not to collapse again. We came up on the LeBlanc cafe, which appeared to be closed down for the night. Kurusu dug around in his pocket, pulling out a key and letting us in.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to a booth.

I slid into the booth, resting my head on the sticky table as I watched him prepare something out of the corner of my eye. He set a cup of green tea in front of me and slid into the seats across from me.

"Try to at least get something into you, ok? You had me really worried there," he stated. He looked down at the table, picking off a sticker left on from earlier. He didn't look up at me.

I took the tea with both hands and took a small sip. I still felt incredibly nauseous, but I'd drink twenty green teas if it pleased Kurusu. We sat at the booth quietly until I finally finished my drink, which seemed to take ages, before he spoke.

"So what are you planning on doing? You're welcome to stay here. Will your sister be ok with that? I don't think it'd be such a good idea for you to go out with a fever," he said.

I nodded slowly. Sae, my sister, worked late, sometimes not even coming home for dinner. I was alone most nights. She wouldn't mind. In fact, she wouldn't even know I wasn't there.

"Do you have a guest room or something?" I asked meekly. Knowing that Kurusu lived in the attic of a coffee shop pretty much answered my own question for me. The only room this building had was his bedroom.

"I'll let you have the bed," he said, smiling. Seeing his smile caused butterflies in my stomach. Or maybe it was the nausea and green tea. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Um, excuse me," I muttered, just loud enough to be heard and ran to the bathroom.

I leaned my head against the seat of a toilet that probably hadn't been cleaned since the stone age. I was so embarrassed about stuttering, passing out, ending up in the doctor's, and then puking just moments earlier. Kurusu got to witness my social awkwardness in all of its glory. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and stood up, observing myself in the mirror.

I looked like someone hit me with a bus, backed up, and then hit me again. And then another bus hit me. My skin was ghostly pale and my hair was slicked back out of my normal bright red eyes were dull, tired. I had fifty shades of dark circles under my eyes and my makeup was running down my face. I rinsed my face in the sink and smoothed my hair, trying to look at least a little presentable. How could I, the student council president, display such behavior? I was so ashamed of myself for letting a crush - and a fever - do this to me. I reached for my phone in my pocket. I had several texts from Ann.

 **Ann:** Hey, how did it go? Did you totally _steal his heart_? ;) 3 [16:02]

 **Ann:** Hellooooo? [17:38]

 **Ann:** Did it go better than expected? Are you all fuckin' or something lmao? [19:10]

 **Ann:** Text me back! [19:26]

I chuckled. Oh, Ann, I wish. I probably ruined any chance I'd ever have with this boy ever now. I texted back.

 **Me:** Oh, yeah, I'm in his bed lol [21:29]

 **Ann:** SO YOU WHAT? [21:31]

 **Me:** I puked in his bathroom after passing out lol [21:35]

 **Ann:** UR GROSS [21:36]

 **Ann:** xoxoxo [21:36]

I figured I'd fill Ann in later. I was too embarrassed to say anything else.

I sighed, not very reassured. I washed up and climbed the stairs to the attic. I still felt sick, as if I really did have a fever and didn't just have an embarrassing breakdown in front of my crush. If I was going to the stay the night I guess it _had_ to be in Kurusu's bed. Unless he was a dick and gave me the couch.

As I climbed to the attic, I saw that he was sitting at the table, the bed made for me in the corner of the room. He stood up abruptly, putting his hand on my forehead.

"You're still really hot. You're burning up. How do you feel?" He asked.

I felt even hotter now that the guy I was into had his hand on my forehead after I puked in his house.

"I feel… Really unwell... " Saying the words took a lot of energy out of me. I didn't make eye contact with him but instead watched the ground. "I want to lay down."

Without saying anything, Kurusu put his hand on my back and guided me to his bed. In any other scenario I probably would've been ecstatic, but today, I wanted to rest. I eased myself into his bed, pulling freshly washed sheets over me, feeling my eyelids grow heavy. He made sure I was comfortable before going downstairs, and I didn't see him for a while after

I awoke really late into the night. All the lights were off and not a hint of sunlight came through the windows. I felt hot and uncomfortable. I pushed the blankets off of me and sat up, trying to cool down.

Both Kurusu and Morgana were nowhere to be found. I had assumed they'd be sleeping at the table or something, but maybe they decided to leave me some privacy. A girl spending the night at a criminal's house. What an interesting thought that was.

I felt my forehead. My fever had to have gone down. My throat was dry and scratchy. I staggered out of bed, feeling around for something to put my weight on. I needed a water or something, something easy on my stomach. I should've had Kurusu leave a glass on my nightstand, but I already felt too burdensome. I crept down the stairs, slowly, slowly, very slow. I didn't want to trip and knock myself out or anything. Or that's what I told myself. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself that might get Kurusu's attention. I wanted to get a glass of water and go back upstairs as soon as I could.

Downstairs was dimly lit by a single bulb, the yellow light bathing the tables in a golden haze. The cafe looked ominous and dangerous without the friendly, cheery glow of the overhead lights and the too-loud television. If I had to live in the attic of this place I'd probably find myself quite uncomfortable. I made my way to the back of the counter, opening up a variety of cabinets and drawers until I found a glass for water.

"Not that one," I heard a voice say. "Chief uses it for special occasions."

I whipped around, startled, glass still in hand. Kurusu was sitting in the booth closest to the door, closest to the painting of Sayuri. I hadn't noticed him due to the dim lighting. He had several books open in front of him and even more empty cans of coffee cluttering the table. He looked tired, Gucci bags underneath his eyes.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked, trying to sound collected and calm, as if he hadn't just startled the shit out of me.

"Studying," he said, eyes fixated on the books in front of him. "There's a few tests this week and I didn't really want to pull a Ryuji, you know?" He chuckled.

Oh, so the criminal boy studies? Granted it was last minute studying but he _did_ study. Maybe instead of having him take me all over town I could help him study things. Afterall, I was a third year. I knew all of that second year stuff like the back of my hand.

"So what glass _can_ I drink out of?" I asked. "I don't want to intrude on you nor Chief's hospitality."

He shrugged. "Just take it. We'll put it back before he even knows it was used."

I nodded, filling the glass with tap water. Bubbles swirled around the glass, and I noticed dust rising to the top of the liquid. When was the last time this thing was used? I sighed, pouring out the water and rinsing the glass. Once I filled it again, I slid into the booth across from Kurusu.

"I can't sleep, really," I smiled softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't sit on Morgana," he said without looking up. I just in time noticed Morgana, curled in a ball at the corner of the booth. His breathing was quick, as if he were dreaming. Maybe he was dreaming about catching mice. Or maybe he was dreaming about more human things, like taking Ann on a date to a dessert cafe.

"You look a bit better," Kurusu remarked, finally looking up from his books. "More color in your face."

I nodded. I definitely did feel better. I still felt feverish but I definitely was better than before. I was grateful for that. I wanted to spend this one on one time with Kurusu without worrying about puking or passing out. My face flushed just thinking of that.

"Uh, I'm… sorry for earlier," I muttered, smiling softly. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's ok," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips. "It makes things more interesting around here. If it were Ryuji or something, I would've left his ass." He laughed. He scribbled intently at the work in front of him, eyes darting across the page.

"What is it?" I asked. "I can help if you need it. School is one of the only things I'm good at." I chuckled softly.

"It's nothing much. Get back to sleep, you could really use the rest."

He was right. I sipped the water slowly before returning it to the place where I found it. I mumbled a goodnight but he didn't look up.

* * *

 _I'm gonna be honest and say that I didn't think anyone would read this. I hope you all stay tuned in haha._

 _Here's a weird thing!_

 _When my boyfriend and I first started dating, he was driving me around on my birthday, I got so anxious and nervous bein' around him that I had him pull over to multiple gas stations. I spent my birthday puking up pasta in a Shell gas station. SUPER EMBARRASSING! Kind of funny to think about now though._

 _THanks for the support, gang! Kisses!_


	5. A Small Slip

I smelled detergent and a warm, comforting scent. Spicy but warm, kind of like a sugar cookie or sunshine but with a kick. I snuggled into the blankets and breathed deeply, taking in the scent, trying to remember it. The smell calmed me. I wanted to bottle it up and take it home. Kurusu's scent.

Sunlight poured in through the windows, illuminating the attic room. I sat up, blinking sleep from my eyes. The taste in my mouth was stale. I felt gross just breathing.

"You're awake! Akira told me to stay home and keep an eye on you!" I heard a voice come from my left. "So I'm here! You slept for a long time… I think. Akira has a watch, but not me!"

I lazily turned over. Morgana. What a pleasant view to wake up to. I groaned.

"Do you at least feel any better? Huh? I think Akira was really worried about you," Morgana carried on. He was close to my face, perched up on the bed, tail swinging back and forth.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm better," I groaned. "Am I missing school?"

"Yeah, duh, of course. C'mon, Makoto, I thought you were brighter than that!"

"Thanks, Morgana."

I pushed the covers away and sat up. My head rushed and I felt dizzy from sitting up too fast. I still wasn't at my prime, and I wasn't very happy about missing school. I felt my forehead. At least my fever seemed to go down.

"If you're feeling up to it, you should probably get going! I'll lead you out the back so Chief doesn't get any… weird ideas. A girl spending the night here! Man, I think he'd be pissed." Morgana flicked his tail with disapproval, tilting his head to the side. "Akira's on probation, so…"

"Morgana," I said. "I got it. You don't need to remind me anymore." Couldn't I just go back to sleep in Kurusu's bed? And smell the spicy, warm scent of the covers and wait for him to come home so I could see him again? But I was reminded that I probably looked like a mess. I slept in my school uniform and didn't shower. Maybe I _should_ leave before Kurusu sees this mess. I tucked my greasy brown hair behind my ear and stood up.

"Yeah, take me home, Morgana," I said.

I now needed to move to Plan B. Obviously getting his attention with Ann's idea went over _so_ well, so I decided to think of something else.

 **Me:** Ann, do you think I should study with Kurusu? Like, that'd be a good way to get close to him, right? [13:23]

 **Ann:** Oh DUH! That's a much better idea! You're so smart and stuff! I think that's a better idea than what we had before lol. Are you feeling any better? [13:25]

Ann agreeing that my idea was good wasn't the most reassuring thing. Her last master plan blew up in my face. I wasn't super confident about this idea, either. Maybe an anonymous letter would be better.

 **Me:** Sooo… How did the tests go? [13:30]

 **Akira Kurusu:** Don't ask. I'm not pulling all nighters anymore is all I'm gonna say. [13:43]

So he totally bombed them! That's great! Well… ok. Not great but _great_ , ya know? I could definitely swoop in and save his GPA (and maybe save some face) if I helped him study. It'll seem all in good friendship, but I'll get even closer to him too! I felt slightly shaky as I texted him back, asking if he would like help with his studying. If he said no I'd feel really foolish, like I was poking my nose where it didn't belong. But if he said yes, things could definitely escalate from there. I mean, he _did_ say yes to helping me understand the activities of Shujin students, right? Why would he say no now?

 **Akira Kurusu:** Yeah. I need more help than I'm letting on. I don't want people thinking I'm a bad student _and_ some criminal. We'll keep it on the downlow? [13:56]

Perfect. He needed my help after all! And he was placing his trust in me by telling me to keep it on the downlow.

 **Akira Kurusu:** Maybe meet me at the diner in Shibuya? After school today? [2:02]

 **Me:** Yeah, no problem. [2:03]

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself as I watched the clock tick by. I didn't want to be a nervous wreck like I was last time. I was student council president, I had to make a good impression, even if it was to my friends.

As soon as school let out, I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair and look somewhat presentable. What was just studying to him was some big deal to me. I didn't want to look like oatmeal or something when I saw him. I wanted to be presentable. Calm, cool, and collected, I reminded myself as I made my way to the diner.

Early spring breeze surrounded me, engulfing me in a floral, damp scent. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds but it looked like it would rain soon. Great, I thought. I didn't need anymore rain after my last incident. I had made sure to pack an umbrella with me, but I was still on edge about the idea of a rainstorm. All around me people chattered, carrying on with their life, laughing, holding hands. Seeing some of the couples around me in the streets kind of made me envious. Would I ever have that luxury with Kurusu? Would I hold his arm while we walked Central Street, eagerly guiding him to where I wanted to go next? He seemed very reserved though, so I don't know how much of a romantic he would be. It didn't matter to me either way, I was still drawn to him.

I swung open the door to the diner, scanning the booths for Kurusu. Guess he isn't here yet, I thought to myself. I took a seat by myself and ordered a tea even though I was too nervous to drink it. I didn't know how to calm myself down. My hands were shaky. Every time the diner doors opened my heart jumped, only to find myself slightly relieved and disappointed that it wasn't him. I was starting to become impatient, even though I had only been seated for several minutes. I was hoping he actually did show.

Finally the diner doors swung open. Kurusu stepped in, glasses fogged and his hair matted to his forehead.

"It's raining," he said plainly. I watched water droplets run down his forehead and drip onto the table. He looked kind of miserable.

"Don't get sick like I did," I teased. I watched him order a hot coffee and remove his blazer, setting it down next to his bag. "Is Morgana with you today?"

He shook his head, causing water droplets to land all over. "He thinks this stuff is boring. I think he went out somewhere else. But in this weather he's probably not too pleased."

"I bet he wishes he stayed with you," I grinned, trying to make light, easy conversation. This was going better than last time, probably because I was in my natural habitat - studying. I couldn't screw this up. "Sooo… what are we studying? Finals are coming up before break, right?"

"Don't remind me about that," he grunted. He looked worn out just thinking about them. I wanted very much to be able to help him succeed.

"Well, let's get to it!" I said, beaming. I was actually really excited to do some math problems. I needed a hobby.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until the waitress came by a fourth time, asking if we needed any refills. I was starting to feel awkward spending so much time in a restaurant with only tea, but Kurusu seemed unbothered, making his way through his fourth cup of coffee. He seemed to be picking up on the stuff I taught him despite all the noise, even flashing me a grin once or twice as we went over the topics. The rain outside had settled down.

"You're doing really well, Kurusu-kun," I remarked.

"Yeah, it's thanks to you, Niijima-san," he replied, giving me a smile. "Let's consider it payback for you crashing at my place. Chief would've killed me if he found out."

I blushed slightly at the compliment. "Like I told you guys earlier, you can feel free to call me Makoto! It's ok, we're all friends here."

Kurusu shook his head. "No, it's ok. I don't want to seem rude."

I sighed. Just give it some time, I thought to myself. Maybe if we get closer he'd want to call me by my first name. This was the goal of all of this, I reminded myself. To become closer to Akira Kurusu because I found him charming and cool and collected and -

Kurusu slammed his books shut and slumped down into the booth. "I'm really tired. Let's call it a day?"

"Good idea," I agreed. "But don't forget that finals are next week. You can't slack off ok? Don't make this studying for nothing!"

He nodded, stuffing books and pens into his bag before standing up. "I know I just drank four cups of coffee, but would you like to get something to eat before we head out?"

I felt my face flush. No, I told myself. This wasn't a date or anything. This is just getting food with friends after studying. Friends and stuff.

"Yes, please," I said. "I'm starving."

 **Ann:** But did he pay? For your food? [20:03]

 **Me:** No, he didn't, Ann. It was just between friends. [20:05]

 **Ann:** Oh, bummer, ok. I mean, it's not the end of the world or anything, right? [20:10]

No, Ann, it wasn't. I put my phone to the side, slumping down in the bath. It was a quick dinner, it wasn't even anything special. Wild Duck Burger wasn't exactly the epitome of romance.

I closed my eyes, letting the warm bath water run over my body. I found my mind wandering as I relaxed. I blushed, thinking of what it'd be like if maybe… Kurusu was here... And I was here also… and we were just here… in the bath… together… nothing weird about that… I felt my face flush and grow hot just thinking of dumb scenarios between us. I felt so lame. I had no romantic experience ever. I had never even kissed someone. I think I would get way too nervous if I ever had the opportunity. If I ever got the chance to kiss Kurusu, he'd probably think it was weird. I'd probably do it all wrong and end up making him feel weird.

But I didn't think I'd ever get that opportunity. He probably liked some really pretty girl, if he liked anyone at all. I had the body shape of a brown paper bag, a chest as flat as a board, and the personality of a goody two shoes who was so smart and always did the right thing. Would a guy on probation, a criminal, really like some good girl like me? He probably was into Ann, just like everyone else was. She was tall, curvy, funny, smart, she was the whole package. I sighed. These thoughts were getting me down. It's not like Ann was the one helping him study for midterms. Right?

I stepped out of the bath, wrapping the towel around my breasts. I studied my face in the mirror. So plain, so boring. Boring, brown hair, red eyes. My most redeeming quality was my lips, full and smooth, almost always coated in a crimson lipstick. What good was nice lips if I couldn't even use them?

Midterm exams approached quickly. I spent each evening tutoring Kurusu, Morgana sometimes following along. Kurusu was learning fast, and I was impressed with how well he was grasping the subjects. I wanted to make sure he was intelligent, even if he did have a bad reputation for being a criminal on probation. Some nights were actually pretty fun. We laughed about a lot of school things and shared stories. I was enjoying every minute of our study sessions, and I was hoping he was too.

"How well do you think you'll do on your exams now?" I inquired.

"Well, probably better than I would've done if you hadn't helped me," he laughed.

That was sure true. I could already tell my hard work was paying off, and I was elated that he was acknowledging it.

"Better? Like… what about the top ten in your class? Do you think you'd do that well?" I teased. Even if he was picking up on the subjects at a quick pace, top ten was probably only a thought.

"Top ten?" He looked up at me, lips curling into a smile as if it was a humorous thought. "I'll be lucky if I make it into the top twenty."

"Don't be like that, you grump! That's insulting to my tutoring skills!" I giggled. The conversation felt very natural at the moment. Talking about school _was_ my strong suit, after all. Nothing could go wrong here.

"Let's see…" I tapped my pencil against my lips. "If you make top ten…" I thought. I wanted a goal for all of our hard work.

"A date!" It slipped out of my mouth. "If you make top ten let's go on a date!" I didn't realize what I said until I had said it.

* * *

 _Hey gang! I'm gonna try and make these chapters a bit longer. I can't help myself but wanna break things up into chapters, but it can probably get annoying! I have a lot I want to get out hehe.._

 _Also thanks to the people who follow and review my stuff. It really encourages me to keep writing! Soon enough there will be promised smut! PROMISE! So thank you all for the encouragement! It's super cool of you all!_

 _I'm trying to decide what direction I want this story to go into. Obviously it's not going to be like SUPER MUCH PLOT or anything like that, but I do want there to be some closure n' stuff. I wouldn't wanna drag this smutty stuff out forever. I don't know...!_


	6. Exam Results

"Ann! What do I do!" I said, panicked. I held the phone in one hand while nervously playing with my hair in the other.

"What do you mean 'what do I do'? You said if he made top ten you guys would go on a date and… he agreed? So if he makes top ten, go! Have fun! You worry too much, Makoto," Ann replied. I could hear a bath running in the background of the phone call. Water sloshed against the sides of the tub.

"And if he doesn't?" I panicked. What if this was my _only_ chance of ever getting a date with him?

"If he doesn't… I'll beat him up and we can enjoy a girl's night out, ok?"

Thanks, Ann, but a girl's night out isn't the same as getting a date with some boy that'd I'd been crushing on for a while now. But I didn't want to sound ungrateful. She was listening to me talk about Kurusu day in and day out.

"Yeah… that'd be nice. Thanks, Ann. Don't forget to study for final exams yourself," I said.

Ann grumbled something about studying and hung up. I climbed into bed, putting my phone to the side and curling up with a blanket. It smelled like detergent and that's it. It didn't have the warm scent of Akira Kurusu that I so deeply desired. It had the smell of bargain brand detergent and sweat. It was times like these in which I wish I could've bottled up Kurusu's scent and sprinkled it all over, letting it drift through my room and into my nose. I wanted to remember that smell forever.

Exams started next week. I spent this Sunday night, which should've been spent studying, thinking about the possibilities that could come. Top ten was a tough goal, so my hopes weren't up, but I couldn't help but fantasize. What would we do if we did go on a date? Hold hands? I'd have to make sure my hands were moisturized. I'd have to buy a new moisturizer, actually, considering I used the exact brand the school nurse had. Holding hands… is definitely what couples do on dates. Do they kiss? Or is that only after they establish that they are boyfriend and girlfriend? How does one establish that? Do you just ask?

My mind floated with all kinds of racing thoughts. I didn't know what to expect and that was making me nervous. I didn't even know if he'd make top ten, but I couldn't stop thinking about if he did. I had to lower my expectations before they plummet like my self esteem. If he made top ten, I'd need to come up with a date, right? But if he didn't, I'd have to try super hard to hide my disappointment. I'm sure Ann would help me with date ideas and stuff, but I kind of wanted it to be all about me. I wanted it to be special and personalized. Ann would probably suggest something like a cafe, or sushi, or something cliche. The only problem was that I never really took notice of where Shujin students went for fun. I wouldn't be able to make something unique if I didn't even know anything in the first place.

"You look like hell," I noted, looking at Ryuji's undone expression.

"I feel like hell too," he muttered. "Damn exams have got me all stressed out for nothin'. Who cares about these damn things? Akira and I stayed up way last night studyin' but I don't think any last minute stuff was gonna help, ya know?"

"I-I guess?" I didn't really know how to react. Exams and school was what I centered my life around.

"I don't even want to look at my scores when they come out," he sighed. "Why do they have to make 'em public?"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this but we still have three more days of this," I replied. "Maybe you'll do a 180 and score really high on the next ones?" I tried to lighten his mood, but it was quite obvious he was peeved anyway.

"I think I got in the top 1000," Ann sighed, making her way towards us. "I studied a lot but I feel like my brain fell out during exams."

"Ann, there aren't even 1000 people in your class," I chuckled. Exam season took a lot out of everyone.

"You're always way up there, anyway," Ryuji grumbled. "Stop complainin'."

Ann leaned in close to me, linking her arm in mine. "I wonder how Kurusu did, huh? Aren't you curious? You should go ask," she said, a sly smirk on her face. She gave me a big, toothy grin before pulling back and heading back into the building. She wasn't even all the way into the building when my phone buzzed.

 **Ann:** DO IT! [15:13]

I know Ann was trying to be helpful and supportive, but it only made me feel even more nervous. I wasn't sure if I was nervous to hear that he did well and might make it into the top ten or if he did poorly. I wasn't sure if I was ready for either outcome. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone, my fingers shakily hovering over Kurusu's contact name.

 **Me:** Good exam? [15:15]

I slumped into a bench outside and waited for his reply. My heart was racing and I felt butterflies dancing around in my stomach. I knew that no matter which outcome happened I was going to feel some kind of emotion or another. I tried to slow my breathing and my heart rate, but I felt powerless not knowing his response. I refreshed my messenger app over and over for a response from Kurusu, but nothing came through. I was being impatient and I hated myself for it.

I'm sure other people got into relationships with endless flirting and stolen glances and deep, dramatic professions of love. But I didn't even know how to flirt. I thought people were just being really nice to each other, not flirting. Ann had to constantly remind me that saying "Your eyes are so dreamy" or "You've got a thick ass" wasn't being nice, but rather someone was flirting with another person. Did all I have to do to win Kurusu's undying love was to flirt? Tell him how nice his glasses were or how black his hair was? Was that how I'd steal his heart?

My thoughts were interrupted as Kurusu himself slid into the bench next to me. He gave me a warm smile.

"I don't know how you do school so well, Niijima-san," he chuckled. "I can't believe we have another three days of this. I could barely handle one."

"Oh, uh," I was surprised he sat down and just started talking to me. I had no thoughts formulated, nothing witty to say that would draw him in. "Well, what else am I gonna do in my spare time from the Phantom Thieves?" I laughed. I really didn't have anything else to do.

"Sometimes Morgana and I go to every vending machine in the area and try to buy each drink," he said, looking out into the distance. "Or sometimes we'll go and try to eat the biggest burger in the area. It's very fulfilling."

Compared to that, I think my intense involvement with school was a much more efficient use of my time. Why would you possibly need all those sugary drinks and fast food?

"I'm hoping I did really well on this exam," he continued. "It'd be cool to make it into the top ten, right? Maybe people wouldn't think so lowly of me." He pushed up his glasses. "Maybe I'd get a little something extra, too," he said, looking over at me.

Extra? Extra like what? A prize for being in the top ten?

And then I remembered the bet we made. Was that what he was referring to? I felt my face flush and burn. I was super sure he could see how red my face was getting.

"Extra, huh," I said thoughtfully. "Uh, what did you have in mind? I have a busy schedule, you know," I said, trying my best to sound important and not too eager.

"I thought you'd have that in mind already, Niijima-san," he looked concerned.

"Yeah, I was just… Uh, yeah! I do! I can't tell you unless you make top ten so don't press any farther!" I said quickly, feeling myself start to sweat.

Kurusu chuckled nervously. "If you say so, Niijima-san. I won't press or anything, don't get yourself worked up so much, even if it is kind of cute."

Cute? I could feel my face burn into a scarlet color. There was no way I could control it now. I put my face into my hands and sighed.

"Don't tease me like that, Kurusu-kun," my voice was muffled through my hands. "Not nice."

I could barely concentrate on any studying that had to be done. Kurusu calling me cute already was too much for my novice heart. How do people handle this kind of stuff? The words on the page danced around, teasing me. I closed the book. I couldn't focus at all. I dialed up Ann, just to vent.

"Kurusu-kun called me cute," I told her.

"Ooh, did he? He's probably super into you, Makoto! What do you think you'll do for your date?"

"Ann, I don't even know if there'll be a date yet! You're making me sweat." While I did have the nurse's same moisturizer, which worked wonders, I had the deodorant likely found in the bargain bin in a convenience store. I felt my palms sweat.

"Well, I mean, you just gotta think positive? Ok?" I could hear her smile over the phone. "Even if this doesn't work out, it doesn't mean this is the last chance!"

"It may not be the last chance, Ann, but how will I ever get another attempt to ask him out like this?"

"We'll think of it if it comes to that, ok? Stop worrying, Makoto, or else I'll start worrying!"

I sighed. Worrying about this wasn't going to get me anywhere. I'll end up failing all my exams if all I could think about was Akira Kurusu. I said my goodbye to her after a little more chit-chat and rolled over in bed, facing the wall. All the studying we did together really brought us a bit closer, but I felt as if we were still acquaintances. We were in the Phantom Thieves fighting for the same cause, but did that really even make us friends? I huffed angrily. I didn't want to be acquaintances with him, I didn't even want to be friends. I at least wanted to have a shot at dating him. What's the worse that could happen? Sae finds out? What'll she do?

"Hey guys, exams are posted!" A plain, brown haired boy announced. Everyone scrambled out of their seats, shoving past each other to see what grades they got on the exams. I waited patiently in my seat, knowing that my time would come. I wasn't nervous for my grades being posted, anyway. I always made top ten, I was always very high in the class. I didn't need to look to know I did well.

On the second year floor, however, I wondered how it was going. Was Ryuji complaining and ranting about exams? Was Ann relieved to see that she, once again, did just fine on the exams? Was Kurusu hoping he made top ten? Did he make top ten, I wondered. I figured we'd all meet later anyway to discuss plans for our upcoming spring break. There was no way exam results wouldn't come up in that conversation. Exam results, plans for break… I was hoping to seize the break and spend more time with Kurusu, if I got the guts to do it that is. My phone buzzed.

 **Ann:** Guess who made top ten ;) [12:29]

 **Me:** Kurusu-kun?! [12:29]

I texted back quickly, holding my breath. Could it be? Did he really make top ten and have to uphold our side of the deal? Please, please, pleaaaaseee! My phone buzzed again. With shaky hands, I opened the message from Ann.

 **Ann:** Nope! Me! All that last minute stuff sure paid off! [12:31]

Ann! She knew damn well she was messing with me. She knew I wanted to know the results of Kurusu's exams, not hers. Well, I mean, I _did_ want to know how my friend did, but she sure played me like a fiddle. My phone went off again.

 **Ann:** Haha, I know you wanna know how Akira did, right? We're all meeting in the hideout to discuss plans for the break. Ask him there ;) xoxo [12: 34]

Not too long ago, we established our hideout in Shojiro Sakura's attic, also known as Akira Kurusu's bedroom. Yusuke thought it was a great idea because Kurusu had air conditioning, which a poor art student apparently doesn't have. The rest of us kind of followed suit. We'd have the privacy to strategize for the Phantom Thieves, coffee and curry, _and_ air conditioning. To be fair to the rest of them, it wasn't the worst idea. The only issue I had was that it was _Kurusu's_ bedroom. I didn't want to let any of my thoughts wander farther.

I slumped into the booth in Shojiro's cafe. The building smelled of fresh brewed coffee and cigarette smoke, mixing together to create a strong, unsettling aroma. The cafe looked cheerier, full of personality, now that all the lights were on. The TV blared about some news segment. People started to shuffle into the cafe, chattering noisily.

"Why don't you all go upstairs," Shojiro demanded. "You're noisy and taking up space. I need these customers."

As harsh as he sounded, we had some deep respect for him. We all packed up and climbed the stairs to Kurusu's room, settling down there. Ann scooted in next to me, elbowing and winking at me, teasing me like some kind of middle schooler. I gave her an amused smile, tucking my legs up to my chest, trying to make myself seem as small as possible. I didn't want Kurusu to think I was too eager to be in his room again or something. I watched him climb the stairs and round the corner, setting glasses of coffee and tea on the tables in front of us. He took a seat at the end of the table, right to the left of me.

"For our spring break, I suggest we try taking some basket weaving courses," Yusuke said, sipping loudly from his coffee. "I hear they can be quite invigorating."

"Hell no, you weirdo!" Ryuji exclaimed. "I want to do anything BUT that!"

"I want to see the beach! I think the weather will be nice enough, don't you think, Makoto?" Ann focused her gaze on me.

"U-uh, yeah!" I stuttered. I didn't want to go to the beach! I didn't want Kurusu seeing me in some skimpy bikini, especially if I was going to be compared to Ann. "But… I don't know…" I couldn't come up with any excuse not to go to the beach, but I was quite opposed to it.

"I don't wanna go to a dumb beach," Morgana complained. "I'll get sand up in my fur and - Oh! But if I get to see Lady Ann in a bikini…"

"Who said we were inviting you?" Ann shot back. Morgana flattened his ears and sighed. "But anyway," she announced loudly. "How did _you_ do on your exams, Ryuji?"

"What? Why are you targeting me? I bet you didn't do any better," he shot back.

I knew what Ann was doing. She was trying oh-so subtly to bring up exam results so that I could figure out what Kurusu got on his. Targeting Ryuji was bound to make this conversation explode. He always had something to say about everything.

"I bet I did ten times better!" Ann glared at him. "No need to take it out on me!" She was just teasing him at this point.

"I aced my art exams," Yusuke said with a smug grin.

"Art? Is that it?" Ryuji challenged. "Dontcha care about anything else?"

"I'll make it as an artist, Ryuji. You'll regret saying that to me." Yusuke looked satisfied, as if he had really put Ryuji in his place. Ryuji had nothing to say to that, so he grumbled something about grades instead.

"Well _I_ made top ten!" Ann said, stretching. "I know Makoto here did too! We can enjoy break stress free!"

"Uh, right," I mumbled. "Stress free…" I sighed.

"Akira, how did you do? You were probably first in class, huh?" Ann teased.

"Uh, no, actually, I was close but not really," he laughed sheepishly. "Maybe I'll start studying earlier next time or something."

I felt a rush of disappointment run over me, but at the same time, I was oddly relieved. I wouldn't have to worry about coming up with some super romantic date between the two of us or anything. I wouldn't have to worry about screwing anything up and ruining my chances with him forever. I wouldn't have to find a new moisturizer for my hands in case we held hands, or I wouldn't have to read up on kissing or something. I don't know. Whatever people on dates do. Maybe this is a good thing.

"What! No way, Akira, you're just being modest, right?" Ann probed, folding her arms under her breasts. "Top ten, right?"

"Nowhere near top ten," he sighed, taking everything in good humor. "It's whatever, don't worry about it." He shook his head, smiling.

Ann looked as if she were about to say something, but instead took a deep breath and sat down, pouting. It seemed she was pretty intent on him making it into the top ten as well, for my sake likely. I was nervous she'd keep drilling him about exam grades, which would just end up embarrassing me. I felt like Kurusu probably had a slight idea of why Ann was grilling him with these questions, but he showed no signs of it. I'd have to crawl under the table and hide forever if he knew I was super intent on scoring a date with him or something. I really didn't want him to think I was desperate or clingy or weird or anything. Why did I have to open my mouth?

"Oh well," I smiled, trying to act natural, shrugging it off. "Top ten? What's it matter? Makes you seem standoffish and snobby. That's how people perceive me, anyway." It was true. People at Shujin thought I was a teacher's pet, or they thought that I felt as if I were better than everyone. Even my friends, pre-Phantom Thieves, thought I was kind of a bitch. Maybe I was, kinda.

"What if we went to a water-park?" Morgana suggested. "No sand, Lady Ann in a -"

"Stop that, you perv!" Ann cried out, flinging her hand at Morgana. "No more suggestions from you!"

Everyone chuckled at Morgana's misfortune, and I was grateful that it shifted the topic from grades and back to our vacation plans. To me, sitting at home with a book was an ideal break for me. But it seemed like everyone was very intent on doing something. Maybe if I had ever learned more about Shujin students I would have something to suggest. My friends went back and forth with ideas for our break, each declining in quality. Yusuke kept insisting on bizarre crafts and Morgana wanted Ann in a bikini. We weren't getting anywhere very far as time flew away. I glanced out the window. The sun was setting behind the buildings, painting the sky with a selective orange, pink, and yellow palette.

Eventually, it seemed we were wrapping it up. Ann yawned, stretching. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of wiped. I'm ready to start my break."

Everyone mumbled some sort of agreement, all agreeing to text about a fun get-together, since we were getting nowhere. Ann picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, giving everyone a cute smile and wave before disappearing downstairs. Ryuji was quick to follow, but Yusuke slouched down in the booth, making himself comfortable. Kurusu and I looked at him, and then at each other, smiling. My heart fluttered.

Dammit, Yusuke, go home! I thought. I wanted at least a _little_ one on one time with Kurusu, even if it was just saying a goodbye or something.

"No one wants to do my crafts," Yusuke complained. "You'll come, won't you, Akira?"

Kurusu had a 'don't drag me into this' look on his face. "Uh…" He started. "If I'm free, of course, Yusuke!" I could hear the flatness in his voice. Not even Kurusu could stand some extreme basket weaving or color-by-numbers.

"You're so good to me, Akira," Yusuke went on. He talked more about being a misunderstood, unrepresented artist, causing both Kurusu and I to try our damndest to act interested. Kurusu urged him to go home, get some rest, prompting Yusuke to gather his things and head downstairs, still talking.

Finally it was just Kurusu and I sitting next to each other. Neither of us looked at each other. I picked at my fingernail polish, trying to give my nervous hands something to do. I felt my heart rate increase.

"I uh, never got to properly thank you for taking care of me that one night," I said, avoiding looking up. "So thank you for that, Kurusu-kun."

"Yeah? Well I never got to properly score in the top ten for exams, so I apologize for that," he replied. I could tell he was still looking at the table from out of the corner of my eye. We both sat looking at the table for a very long time. I could hear my heart beating and beating and beating and I was really nervous that he could too. The silence between us was heavy, I felt as if it were stealing my breath away. I didn't know how to reply to him. I wanted to say something cute, something witty, but my mind failed me.

I took a deep breath. "So did my study sessions with you help at all?" I looked up at him, noticing that he was still looking intently at the floor.

"Yeah. Not as much as I would've liked, though," he replied.

"What would you have liked?" I inquired, my gaze focused on him.

"I don't know. Maybe top ten or something," he paused. "So I could prove that I'm not just some lousy guy on probation." He adjusted his glasses, brushing the hair away from his eyes and looked up at me. "That's all."

"Is that really all? I thought you said you didn't let those kinds of things get to you," I pressed, teasing him. "Top ten isn't _all_ that great, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I suppose some of the benefits that come with it could be nice."

I blushed. Wait, what? What was he saying? Was he referring to something? Referring to something like the bet I made if he happened to be in the top ten?

"W-what do you mean? I-I I don't understand?" I stuttered. I said them out of shock, knowing full well what he meant, the words sliding off of my tongue.

He smirked at me, looking at me in the eye. "You know what I mean. You're too cute when you get like this, you know?"

I looked away, feeling his gaze burn into me. I felt my face flush uncontrollably, there was no doubt that Kurusu knew how I felt. I was so flustered. I didn't know how to continue the conversation from here. What do I say? My period of silence was so long that it started to seem awkward. Kurusu didn't take his eyes from me.

"So?" I said, trying to fill the space.

"So…" He muttered back, filling the void with me.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

I stood up. "Maybe I should get going, Kurusu-kun. I've overstayed my welcome!" I giggled, trying to break the silence.

He stood up with me, walking towards me as if he were going to lead me out. I waited for him at the edge of the stairs, bags in hand. He came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, standing close. My heart jumped, my face going scarlet. His face was close enough to mine that I could feel the heat of his breath. I could see my embarrassed reflection in his glasses.

"I know I didn't make top ten," he started.

* * *

 _Hey, gang! Lil' bit of a longer chapter here. I'm gonna try to keep that up a lil..._

 _Also, I probably will be posting chapters a bit less frequently. End of the semester stuff n stuff... I'm going to take a 20 year nap (which my friends informed me was a coma) when exams are over._

 _Thanks again for the support. I look at the traffic this story gets and it's a good amount. Like, at least ten people (OK a lot more than ten. Maybe eleven)! I'm kidding, but it's a real good amount and I don't know. Even if someone doesn't leave a review or follow or anything it still makes me all warm n' fuzzy that you guys even read this. I know you're all here for the damn smut! I know I am! Be patient. I've got stuff comin' up!_

 _xoxoxo, mwah!_


	7. In Prep

**Me:** ANN! I THOUGHT! HE WAS! GOING TO! KISS ME! [22:24]

 **Ann:** Oh, wow, ok. But he didn't? What did he do? [22:26]

 **Me:** He asked me on a date, Ann! I'm super nervous but I'm super excited, Ann, I don't know what to do! [22:29]

 **Ann:** WAIT REALLY! Makoto good for you! What'll you do? When? Where? [22:31]

I put my phone away. Not even I knew what the details were. He just got really close and asked if I still wanted a date, despite the fact that he didn't make top ten. All I could do was stutter out a yes, a smile, and then I ran out of the cafe. I was just so beside myself that he'd ever ask. For some reason I got the vibe that he totally, never ever, would've wanted to go on a date with me. Was he saying this just to be nice? Because he felt indebted to me?

I shook those thoughts from my head. I should be elated that he did this, not thinking of everything that could go wrong. I had a whole break ahead of me to decide on the minor details of the date, like what I'd wear, where we'd go, what brand of moisturizer I'd have to pick up… I didn't want to mess this up at all, I wanted him to think I was really cool and want a second date. I didn't want him to think I was a goody-goody who only thought about school. I had to be flirty… or something. The date was all I could think of, but I didn't want to text him so late at night. I didn't want to seem clingy or anything. Putting my phone on the nightstand, I rolled over to sleep.

I woke up with the sun pouring through the curtains. My room was illuminated by a bright glow, brighter than usual, causing me to wonder if I had slept in later than normal. I rolled over and checked my phone. Several unread messages. I scrolled through them, looking for anything that caught my eye. Many, many messages were from an over-enthusiastic Ann, one from some guy wanting homework, another from Sae… and one from Kurusu!

 **Akira Kurusu:** What's tonight look for you? Like I'm thinking 20:00? [9:39]

Tonight? What?! If I didn't say yes today, then maybe he wouldn't be available again? But if I agreed to tonight, I'd need to rush out and buy some better, high-end moisturizer! That's what girls wear on dates, right? Boys like that stuff? I texted Ann.

 **Me:** Ann, Kurusu wants to go out TONIGHT! THIS NIGHT! What do I do? [9:42]

 **Ann:** Meet me in Shibuya ASAP! [9:43]

I had just woken up, barely out of bed, and I already could feel the long day ahead of me wearing me down. I knew that Ann would want to choose clothes or makeup or something for me, even though Kurusu and I just agreed on a small dinner. Maybe I could ask her for tips on stealing a guy's heart or something. Like… flirting or something? How to not be so damn nervous whenever I saw him? I pulled a white blouse over my head, smoothing out the wrinkles. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before heading out to Shibuya.

"Makoto!" Ann exclaimed. "Are you really going to go on a date dressed like _that_!?"

I looked down at my outfit. It was the regular, white blouse and black leggings. I personally thought it looked cool and chic. I don't know what else she could want.

"What were you thinking, Ann?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer. I was scared she'd force me into something that was too tight and that showed too much skin.

"Well, actually," she paused, looking thoughtful, worrying me even more. "What if we got you some matching lingerie? Ya' know… Just in case?" She winked at me, smirking.

"Ann, that's never going to be -" I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence. Ann grabbed my arm, pushing her way through the crowd and into a girly, pink store.

I broke out into a sweat already. The mannequins on the stands had curved figures, big chests, long legs. They were adorned with all kinds of underwears, from laces, see throughs, and even push up bras. On the mannequin, it looked good, sexy. But I knew on me I'd look like meatloaf in a bra. I was surprised that Ann even wanted to try stuffing me into these garments.

"So what catches your eye?" Ann said, shuffling through the displays.

"Probably something from a drawer at home," I replied.

"You're such a square! We're not leaving until you pick out at least _one_ good thing, Makoto. And you gotta try it on too!"

I knew there was no getting out of this. I wanted to be anywhere but here - a store with loud, booming pop music and a sickly pink aesthetic. Girls of my age and older browsed the selection, deciding what would compliment them best.

"Surprise me, Ann," I said flatly. I knew that she'd jump at the opportunity to shop, especially for some scandalous matching bra and panties for me. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could just purchase them and then throw them into the back of my closet, never to be seen again. I'd be too embarrassed to wear half the stuff on display, even if no one else would see it.

Ann came back, hangers folded over her arms. "I got a bit carried away… You'll like them, I promise! Pinky promise!"

"I'm only trying on _one_! Don't make me do -" I was stopped mid-sentence as she shoved me into a changing room, following me in and shutting the door, locking it. My fate was sealed. Was this where my innocence would finally leave me? I don't think I've ever been in such little clothing in front of anyone before.

Ann forced me to try on a lot. Push up bras, I decided, were hell and shouldn't exist. Leopard patterned lingerie should also die. Lacey items would just get snagged. Who wore this stuff? It was one of the last items I slipped on that I actually _kinda maybe sorta_ thought was nice. I looked at myself in the mirror, hands at my side. It was a lacey black bra, decorated with a tiny ribbon on the front. Tastefully lacey, not super snaggy. The panties to match had lace. I felt a little weird wearing it though, even if it didn't look so bad. What would Kurusu think if he saw me like this? I tried not to think about that now.

"That's the worst one you've tried on," Ann remarked.

" _I_ actually kinda like it, Ann. It's not as bad as the others," I retorted, salty.

"Fine, whatever," she shrugged. "Kurusu will be seein' it, not me! Right?" I felt as if she said this in an effort to change my mind. She wanted me to predict how Kurusu would react _if_ he ever saw it. I tried not to care.

After probably the most agonizing experience of my life, Ann shuffled me to a nearby cafe for a break.

"You're a tricky one, Makoto," Ann said, sighing. "What would you do without me!"

"Not be stabbed by underwire bras, probably," I joked. "But…" I started quietly. "How _would_ I grab Kurusu's attention?"

She gave me a smug look, eyebrows raised.

"N-not in that way!" I stuttered. "Just like, in general! Like flirting or something! That's all!"

"Oh, uh huh," Ann said, twirling her hair. She took a sip of her drink. "Flirting? I dunno."

What do you mean you 'dunno'? I thought to myself. She had the attention of everyone. How did she do it without flirting? I mean, I know her acting skills are bad but shouldn't this come naturally?

"Maybe try complimenting him," she suggested. "Or making him laugh."

Complimenting him was definitely something I could try. I could make a list of all the things that drew me into him and spew them all in his direction. Making a joke to make him laugh, though? The only jokes I knew were ones in children's books. Would he think those were funny? I didn't see him laugh much, though he did smile or chuckle. What do guys like him find funny? I all of a sudden felt very plain. I didn't have a lot of talents or anything to draw him in. Sure, I was smart and kind, but do guys want that? Or do they want the naughty girls? I felt uncertain about myself.

"If you were in my shoes, Ann, what would you do?" I asked. I was curious. She'd never really mentioned crushes or anything before.

"On a date?" She tapped the straw to her lips. "Be myself. If you're super nice or fake in the beginning and they find out about it later, that'd suck. You want Akira to like you for _you_ , right? So be Makoto Niijima, and not some other person!"

Ann had a point. I didn't want to be overly kind or anything and then it's revealed later that I am not the most innocent girl on the planet. I would be upfront with him about my personality. I'm sure he knew a lot about it from all the exploring of the cognitive worlds that we did, but I didn't feel as if he knew me personally. Sure, he knew I was a Persona user, I was top in my class and student council president. But did he know my favorite color? My favorite novel? Probably not. Actually, I think I'd be really surprised if he did, especially since I never told him.

"When's the date? How long from now?" Ann inquired, breaking my train of thought. I glanced at my phone. 13:14. We had plenty of time before my 20:00 date. I wondered what else she had in store for me.

"Uh, we've got plenty of time," I responded. "What did you want next?"

"To get you a new damn perfume and moisturizer, that's what," she poked at me. "You smell like an old person!"

"At least it's a well-moisturized old person," I retorted.

Like my breasts, my nostrils were not having a great time. Between bra fitting and smelling every perfume the store had to offer, I felt weary. Everything Ann put in front of me smelled the same, like some kind of flower ground together with another kind of flower. Nothing piqued my interest.

"What smells do guys like, Ann," I asked. Maybe she'd give me an answer and we could find it and be done.

"Probably the smell of food or something," she shrugged. I was _not_ going on a date smelling like curry or egg salad.

"For perfume, Ann," I said.  
"Well, most girls are going with a cherry blossom scent lately," she answered. "You can't go wrong with that."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? This could've saved so much time!"

"It takes all the fun away," she pouted playfully.

The cherry blossom perfume didn't even smell that great. It was sickly sweet, like candy. I didn't smell any cherries nor blossoms in this. But I stuck with it, figuring that it couldn't be so bad as long as every other girl was wearing it. Maybe that's why they had dates and I didn't.

Ann decided to keep browsing, so I slumped into a chair, checking my phone for the first time all day. I had a text from Kurusu.

 **Akira Kurusu** : Are we still on for tonight? [2:03]

This was good. It seemed as if he still wanted to go through with a date. He did ask me first after all. Maybe he was even excited about it?

 **Me** : Yep! Look forward to it! [2:05]

I was glad that he couldn't see my nerves through the phone. I tried to sound chill, relaxed, and most importantly, as if I was looking forward to the date (which let's be real, I most definitely was), but on the other end of the phone, I was getting really nervous. I felt my heart start to pick up the pace.

"You should probably get going and getting ready," Ann said, returning with multiple bags.

"You're right," I said. How long was it really going to take for me to get ready? Clothes, makeup, whatever. It wouldn't take me all that long.

"Don't forget to wear industrial strength deodorant," she teased.

Yeah, I thought. Because I'll be so nervous that this is even happening in the first place that I'll probably sweat through my outfit. I still couldn't come to terms that I was going on a date with Kurusu.

I collapsed on my bed, sprawling out the products we'd bought on the floor. I felt a little sleepy, but at the same time, my heart felt too jumpy to properly rest. The more I thought about going out on a date the more nervous I got. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it was going to go. Kurusu had just asked me to dinner, to a nice sushi place. It wasn't even going to be such a big deal, but I worried anyway. I'd use this opportunity to get to know him better, as an acquaintance and a friend. I checked my phone. 15:24. I still had time. But I knew that if I dozed off now I'd really screw myself over.

I went to my closet doors, shifting through all of the clothing I owned, looking for something that just might catch his attention. Everything seemed very dull and conservative. I had never really thought of my dress style before. I know Ann would have a fit just looking in my closet. Maybe, just _maybe_ , I'd get the energy to have her help me pick something nice out. I figured I couldn't go wrong with a white cardigan and leggings. It's one of the only outfits Ann didn't remark on, telling me how it looked like it came from the nursing home and not from an actual store.

Pulling the undergarments from the bags on the floor only made me more nervous. I figured I'd wear them, just because Ann had went out of her way to pick them out for me, nothing more. The only issue was the black bra was incredibly easy to see through my cardigan, something I've never had an issue with before. I couldn't wear a jacket over my outfit, as the weather was warm and humid. What if I put a white shirt on underneath? No, then I'd sweat to death. I pondered what to do, but I ultimately decided that maybe it wasn't all that noticeable and I was being too anxious.

I moved on to my makeup. I didn't know much about what to do, so I put a crimson lipstick on, smudging more on my teeth than my lips. I didn't want to risk putting on anything else for the fear that I'd look tired. I mean, I was tired, but no one had to know.

I resisted everything in me to put on the medical-grade moisturizer, opting for the sickly sweet scent of the perfume instead. I turned the translucent red bottle over in my hands, looking for some kind of explanation on how to apply. It wasn't a lotion, so I didn't rub it into my skin, it had more of a liquid consistency. Pulling off the top, I very accidentally let a few drops dribble onto my hands and wrists. The smell was already quite intense. I'm sure I didn't need anymore than I already had.

I still had plenty of time to spare, so I crawled into my bed, resting my eyes.

I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. My curtains were shut, no sunlight peeking through. How long had I slept? I felt groggy and disorientated. I felt around my bed for my phone, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I flicked on the screen, casting a cool glow on my face. 19:48.

And my date was when? My body felt sluggish as I tried to wear off the sleep. I yawned, rubbing my eyes over and over. My date was 20:00. 20:00… And right now it was…

Any last bit of sleep in my body dissipated as I realized I had twelve whole minutes, probably even less now, to meet Kurusu downtown for our date. How did I let myself sleep this long? How did Ann not text me or something and break me out of my sleep? I was going to be so late. I ran a comb through my hair, grabbing my bag and running out of my room. Sae, to my surprise, was sitting in the living room reading.

"Where are you going so late?" She inquired.

I couldn't tell my sister where I was going - on a date with a criminal. I quickly made something up, avoiding her gaze. "I'm gonna go study with Ann," I mumbled. I wasn't used to lying. I felt very awkward doing it, but I was afraid I'd be in major trouble if she ever found out what I really was doing. Avoiding eye contact, I practically ran from the building, trying to not be later than I already would be. I hoped he would understand.

* * *

 _hey gang i'm super fufckin tired. I have posted every chapter I've written so far, so I'm thinkin' that other chapters will be a LIL spaced out. I am tired but I know that scandalous shit is coming soon SOOOO..._

 _That's p much the only reason i'm writing this is for the eventual smut so haha_

 _xoxo_


	8. Making a Wish

The sun had already set behind the clouds, making way for a bright, full moon. Bright stars shimmered and danced across the sky. The weather had gotten slightly cooler from the early afternoon, causing me to regret not bringing a jacket or anything. I should've thought in advance about the weather, but I was tired and nervous. I figured we would be okay if we were just in a restaurant.

I was already twenty minutes late. What a great first impression I was making. Normally, as student council president, I was punctual, or even very early. I would never miss a scheduled meeting or get together. This was so unlike me, but I was slightly glad that no one else would have to know about how late I was. The only thing I was focused on was hoping that Kurusu didn't think I was totally ditzy, or even uninterested. I had texted him in advance that I would be late so he wouldn't think I'd stood him up or anything.

By 20:32, I pushed my way into the restaurant, the fishy aroma of sushi assaulting my nostrils. The strong aroma made my sharp, candied perfume seem preferable. Feeling my heart start to race, I scanned the booths for Kurusu. The restaurant was dimly lit, giving off a sophisticated atmosphere, making it a little more than difficult to find my date. I started to walk through the aisles, eyes straining against the darkness of the building. It was at the very back corner of the restaurant that I spotted him, slumped over in a booth, head down. I slid into the seat across from him.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," I apologized. "I just lost control of time, I was so tired. Forgive me." I felt my face flush with shame.

He lifted his head from the table, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, don't worry," he smiled. "I'm glad you made it."

"Well," I said, trying to keep my cool. "I'm glad I'm here, even if it is fashionably late." I smiled, training my eyes on the table. A server came by with drinks and straws, giving my anxious hands something to do.

"You didn't make top ten," I started. "But you still wanted a date with me? Is this just payback for all the tutoring? You know, you really didn't have to." I sipped my drink to seem occupied, to settle my nerves.

"I know I didn't have to," he said between sips. "But I wanted to. I kinda wanted this too." He smiled sheepishly.

I took a deep breath, holding it in. Ok, I thought. He wanted this as much as I did, maybe. I was afraid he was just doing this to pay me back or something, but I felt as if I could relax a little knowing we were in the same boat. He seemed nervous as well, which was a first for me. He was always so cool and confident.

"So! Where's Morgana? How did you sneak out without him?" I asked. Morgana followed him everywhere, so I've heard, even into public baths. A little weird, I have to admit. I'd get annoyed if Morgana of all people was everywhere I went.

"I told him it was another study session, he really wouldn't want to tag along with those," he chuckled. "We're going to keep these on the down low, right?"

I exhaled. Yeah, I thought. For my reputation, we'd have to play it safe. If anyone found out I was on a date with a guy on probation… Ann was the only one who knew, and I preferred to keep it that way. "Yep," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, giving me a reassuring smile. I was relieved that he agreed with me. I felt a little weird, doing this all behind everyone's back, but this is something I wanted badly, so I decided the risk was worth it. Breaking the rules was a little bit exciting, I thought.

I began to relax as the dinner went through. I found myself making easy, casual conversation about weather, school, and daily lives. It was kind of nice to talk about normal things sometimes, considering all we ever talked about was Mementos and Palaces and Phantom Thieves and that kind of stuff normally. I didn't realize I had been smiling almost the entire time, even subtly. I was just so happy to have this chance.

Dinner finished without incident. I didn't say anything weird, probably because I didn't flirt with him or make a move, but still. It was a success in my book. As the waiter cleared the table, we kept talking. I didn't want the date to end after one dinner.

"What if we just went for a walk," I suggested, grabbing my things.

"The weather's kind of nice," he agreed. "I think we could do that."

At 21:50 at night, the park was pretty empty. Small streetlights were on, illuminating our path as we walked through the grass.

"Maybe we should sit for a bit," he said. "I'm tired."

"Oh, ok," I nodded. "Let's sit in the grass, the stars are out so I think we could see them really well tonight!" I ran on ahead of him, finding a patch of grass not littered with dew or litter. Kurusu sat next to me, quite closely I may add, putting all his weight on one hand as he leaned towards me.

"Do you like astronomy? Stars or anything?" He inquired.

"Uh huh! I took a lot of classes on them in junior high and throughout high school. See, if you look over there...," I pointed upwards, showing him several constellations. "And did you know that even if stars look like they're all by their lonesome, they can orbit a common center of gravity! It's called a binary star. It's kind of cute, not even stars are alone." I looked over at him. He was still leaning towards me, watching the stars. "If you see a shooting star, make a wish," I told him. "But make sure you don't tell me what it is!"

"I'd wish for it to be a bit warmer," he remarked. "It's a bit chilly."

"I-I told you not to tell me! It's not going to come true now, you goof!" I laughed, a wide smile on my face.

He shifted towards me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me in towards him. "I'm a bit warmer now," he said, holding me close. "Guess it did come true."

"But there was no star -" I started. I suddenly felt my face burn, butterflies dancing in my stomach. I was too concentrated on stars that I didn't immediately realize how he had pulled me in. What a smooth guy. I felt my body stiffen, but gradually, I leaned into him, my head resting on his chest. We sat in silence, watching the stars. I could feel his heartbeat through his jacket.

"Tell me another star fact," he said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh," I racked my brain for a cool fact about stars. I could tell him how the sun was actually a star, but I think everyone knew that. I thought back to all my classes. "Ok, well, take a guess how many stars are in our galaxy alone!" I looked up at him, waiting for a reaction. The bright stars caused a glare to reflect off his glasses. I couldn't see his eyes, only the glare.

"A million? Fifty-million?" He didn't take his eyes from the stars.

"Nope! Over 200 billion in the Milky Way! That's so many stars, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was way off on that one."

I tucked my legs underneath me, causing me to lean closer into him. His grip tightened around me. I felt safe and secure in his arms.

"Are my star facts warming you up, Kurusu-kun?" I inquired.

"I think so," he smiled.

We sat in silence a bit longer. I looked all over for a shooting star. Each one that I thought I saw ended up being an airplane in the night sky. I made small wishes on those instead, just for fun. The stars glistened brightly, brighter than usual tonight. I was so happy the clouds weren't covering them. Without the stars, would I be in Kurusu's arms while sitting in a patch of grass at the park?

I felt him turn his gaze towards me. I looked up at him. His eyes studied my face. I blushed deeply, feeling a little uncomfortable that he was looking at my face so close up. I lowered my head, looking at the ground in front of us. I felt my heart race increase and my butterflies do aerobics in my stomach. I took deep breaths to try and steady myself, and I was hoping my bargain bin deodorant was keeping up with me. I felt him shift beside me. He reached his arm across me, putting his fingertips on my chin, guiding my face back up towards his gaze.

He held my chin gently in his fingers, smiling softly at me. I let out a nervous giggle, feeling my face get hot. There must have only been inches between our faces. I could smell his spicy cologne, see my reflection in his glasses lens. His breath was hot against my skin, but it was gentle, short breaths, unlike my nervous gasps for air. I wanted this.

Using only his fingertips, he pulled me in closer, tilting his head to the side. I took in a sharp breath, just as our lips met. He kissed me gently, his lips parting slightly. I could feel his arms pulling me closer, onto his lap. I didn't know quite what to do with my hands, so I put one on his cheek and the other over his shoulder, hoping it was natural and smooth. I couldn't think of anything but this kiss.

He pulled me in, kissing me deeply. I let my instincts take control, kissing him with the same amount of passion that he gave me. With each kiss, I was drawn in deeper, never wanting this surreal experience to end. I felt one of his hands run down my back, holding me close, the other one running through my hair. I felt my body melt into his with each kiss. I kissed him passionately, following whatever seemed natural, letting him take the lead.

Eventually, he pulled away, still holding me in his lap. We both smiled at each other, blush decorating our faces. Using my sleeve, I wiped my mouth and chin. He chuckled.

"Was that your first, Niijima-san?"

All I could do was nod. If anything, I was elated that my first kiss had been with Akira Kurusu, the guy I had been crushing on since he arrived to Shujin in April.

"I didn't want it to end," I admitted, looking away sheepishly.

"It doesn't have to," he muttered under his breath, drawing me in for another kiss.

Stars glowed in the sky, dancing and flickering. Kurusu kissed me deeply before pulling away once again. "I want to do this more," he said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded. This is what I wanted. I'd take the risk of dating him if I had to. "M-me too…" I curled back into his arms, closing my eyes and reimagining what just happened.

"Did you make a wish on a shooting star?" He asked.

"There were none, silly."

"I thought I saw some," he seemed confused.

"Airplanes."

"Oh." He chuckled. "I made wishes on airplanes. Can I tell them to you now, Niijima-san? If they already came true?"  
"What, your wish about getting to be warm?" I teased him. "Or did you make some more?"  
"All I wanted to do was spend this night with you. Just like this." He held me in his arms, running his hands through my hair.

* * *

 _Hey gang what's good in the hood_

 _Thanks again for the support n reading n stuff! I feel totally comfortable with complete strangers reading this (or looking at my art) but showing my creative shit to friends is always nerve wracking. You anonymous people make me all warm n' fuzzy! Probably b/c ya'll won't judge me for writing smutty garbage about two video game characters. RIGHT?_

 _The reason I'm building this up so damn much is because what fun would it be if I didn't? It keeps ya'll reading because you'll be like "huh when are they gonna frick frack snick snack?" so you gotta read to find out! I'm enjoying creating a fan-made world about all this._

 _And I'm glad they finally kissed. Good for them. I'm proud of them. Makoto Niijima is my child and she is my friend. I had to rack my brain for star facts for this. I wish I could collect stars in a jar_

 _TY guys for reading! Stick around for stuff! MWAH~_


	9. Learning Together

I held my pillow close to me, eyes shut tightly. I played back the events of the night over and over, not skipping over a single detail. I tried to recall how his breath felt against my lips, how soft and warm his skin was. How I felt so safe and secure, pulled into his arms, catching his scent. I had felt as if we were the only people in the world at that moment. Everything was perfect. I longed for that feeling again and again.

I was lucky that Sae was asleep when I got home. I didn't want her to question why I came home so late with my lipstick smeared and hair undone. Now, laying in bed clutching the pillow close, I could think about what I really wanted. After my experience earlier, my first kiss with a guy on probation, I knew what I wanted to do. I knew that I was playing a risky game getting involved with him, but he drove me crazy and that's all I wanted. On the outside, I'd still be everyone's student council president, Queen in the Phantom Thieves. No one would have to suspect a thing. Kurusu and I concluded that we wouldn't tell anyone about the events earlier this night and anything that might go forward, except for Ann, of course. She was already in the know, and I had crossed my fingers hoping she'd never let it slip. Not even Morgana or Ryuji or anyone else would have to know. Not for now at least. My phone buzzed.

 **Akira Kurusu:** Still up? [23:33]

 **Me:** Yup. Can't sleep. [23:34]

 **Akira Kurusu:** I can't stop thinking about you. When can I see you again? [23: 39]

I felt my cheeks flush. If I could have it my way, I'd want to see him again right now. I wanted to relive the earlier experiences forever. But, I figured I could make more. I didn't want this to change. I texted him back, telling him I was free anytime. I knew I had homework over break, but it would get done eventually. I'd drop anything and go to see him.

 **Akira Kurusu:** Can you come over tomorrow? I have homework I need to do. [23:45]

Homework. It was my ticket into Shojiro's cafe without drawing suspicions. And probably my ticket into Kurusu's room if he had customers. I felt sleep creeping up on me. Pillow clutched close, I slipped into sleep.

I woke up to several messages from Ann. Of course, it'd only be natural for her to be inquisitive about my date last night. She told me she wanted every detail, but I wasn't sure if I could describe my feelings into words.

 **Me:** ANN! You gotta keep this on the downlow, you know that, right? You're the only one who knows about this. [8:35]

 **Ann:** I know, I know! I pinky promise I won't say anything about anything! Now tell me what happened, Makoto! [8:37]

 **Me:** We had sushi for dinner and we talked. [8:38]

 **Ann:** And? And, Makoto? [8:42]

I let Ann's imagination roam as I began to wake up. I still felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about last night.

 **Me:** We kissed. I don't know how to describe how I feel. [8:53]

 **Ann:** Man, Makoto! Goin' in for the kill right away! Did he smell your perfume, handpicked by me? I'm sure that's what got you lucky! [8:56]

Ann seemed really thrilled about my news. I could tell she was rooting me on, being a cheerleader for my cause. What romance is better than romance you get to see happen in real life? There's no meaning or emotion that comes with movies and novels about this kind of stuff, but the real deal is much more interesting.

 **Me:** He wants me to come over today. For homework he says. [9:02]

 **Ann:** Oooh, Makoto's gettin' some. You go, girl! Do that homework! [9:04]

I laughed to myself. I loved Ann and I loved her support of me. I was grateful to have a close friend like her. I don't know if I would've been able to get this far without her help. I made a silent vow to myself to help her if the situation ever came up. She never mentioned anyone she was into at all.

I didn't know at all what to wear today. I wore my only good outfit yesterday, and I strongly wanted to avoid my 'old person clothes' as Ann called them. Maybe I could re-wear my leggings… But I knew I'd have to change my shirt. I had another button up shirt, printed with a flower on the breast. It was wrinkled on the sleeves, but I figured who'd notice? The fashion police? Yeah, probably them actually.

I stepped out of my room cautiously, scanning for Sae. She didn't seem to be around, so I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to have to lie about anything today. I already felt very guilty about what I was doing, but I hoped it would wear off within time. Most people my age already did sneaky things. I was always too good of a student to get involved in anything like that, but maybe now was my time. It's not like I was doing drugs or anything, right?

Kurusu told me to come around anytime. It was still a bit early for me to just barge into the cafe, so I wandered Shibuya, looking for a little bit of clothing that I could wear next time I saw him. Being involved with a guy made me very self conscious about how I dressed all of a sudden. Being involved with a guy was starting to change a lot about me in general.

It was another hot day, the sun glared down on me. I shielded my eyes with my hand, scanning through the stores for something I wanted. I was never one for window shopping, so I wasn't quite sure what stores offered what. I found myself wandering into a variety of stores, surprising myself when I bought a sundress or two, just because of the hot weather of course. Skirts and dresses were a necessity in the humid heat. I picked up a small box of candies to gift to Shojiro for letting me crash at his place all day. I'm sure he'd appreciate it a little. I started my way to the cafe.

"Here, sir," I said, handing Shojiro the box. "For accepting my ruckus today."

He looked surprised, letting out a deep laugh. "No need, Niijima-chan. Akira surrounds himself with some good people. Thanks." He puffed on a cigarette, handing me some coffees in trade for my candies. "Take this upstairs with you. It's on me." I nodded gratefully, carefully making my way up the stairs to not spill anything.

I rounded the stairs to see Kurusu sitting at a desk, books in hand. Was he actually doing homework?

"Homework?" I asked.

"That's what I called you here for, right?" He grinned cheekily, grabbing a coffee from my hands and motioning for me to sit down. I took a seat on the bed, using my hand to smooth out some wrinkles in the covers. He spun around in his chair, pen in hand. "I have a packet to do over break. One hundred calc problems. Help me, I'm going to go crazy." I remember taking a high level calc course and excelling. This would be no problem for me.

"What do I get if help?" I pressed playfully.

He shrugged, a smile creeping up on his face. "Who knows."

"Well, you _are_ in luck! I think most of this will go over very easily," I examined the problems, recalling everything I'd learned earlier. I started filling in problems without thinking. Before I had knew it, I had completed nearly half the packet. Kurusu studied me.

"Whoops," I grinned shyly. "I got carried away."

"I don't care, by all means, please," he responded, continuing to watch me work. The problems in the packet weren't hard at all, it took me maybe a total of half an hour to complete the rest. I found myself enjoying doing calc problems very much. I brushed my hair behind my ear, checking my work.

"All done I think," I held the packet up to him, looking proud. "I just saved you a whole bunch of agony!"

Kurusu sighed. "I'm in your debt. Thanks, even though I didn't learn anything." I snickered. Kurusu would have to fight for my attention if there was any math problems to be done.

"All is well! I'll tutor you sometime last minute before finals. Maybe you'll _actually_ make top ten," I crossed my arms, pretending to be disappointed. He cracked a smile. "What do I get for doing your math, huh?" I asked, leaning towards him.

Kurusu sat next to me on the bed, leaning towards me. I knew what he was going to do and I knew that I wanted it. Very badly. "I don't know," he mumbled into my lips as he drew near. I closed the gap between us, kissing him softly. "A shame," I teased. "I wish there was a door to your room. I'd uh… I'd hate for Shojiro to interrupt."

Kurusu shook his head. "He never come up here. I don't think that will change. Don't worry." He pulled me in for another kiss. I leaned close to him, kissing him softly, gently. I felt his hands wrap around and pull me towards him, kissing me deeper. I didn't know much about kissing, so I let him take the lead. I'd follow suite.

His kisses intensified, causing me to change my pace. His lips parted slightly, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. The soft, gentle kissing was evolving into a hot, heavy makeout session. I could feel my lips wet with saliva - mine or his, I wasn't sure. I opened my eyes quickly, out of curiosity, as we kissed. His eyes were closed, his glasses slightly fogged. His long lashes danced along the lenses.

Eventually, his hands grabbed a hold of my torso, gently laying me down in his bed. He sat with one leg on each side of me, leaning down and caressing my face, looking at me with a gaze that felt more intimate than anything we'd done so far. I took a sharp intake of breath, anticipation filling every fiber of my being. I knew he was more experienced with these things, but how much more? What did he intend to do? Whatever it was going to be, I wanted it. I want to have these experiences with Akira Kurusu and no one else.

"Is this ok?" he had a sincere expression on his face.

"I'm ok with anything," I stuttered out, breathing deeply. "Anything." I reaffirmed.

Kurusu leaned in and kissed me hard, parting my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth slightly, feeling his tongue dance around the outer edge of my mouth. He used his tongue sparingly, but it was just enough to draw me in and want more. I could feel his pelvis pressing against mine as he leaned closer to me, causing me to feel a kind of excitement I'd never known before. I longed to feel closer. I put my hands on the back of his head, pulling him in, savoring each kiss. He gently nibbled on my lip in between hard kisses. I tried to keep up with his movements, but I knew I was powerless against him. I let him take absolute control of my body. I found myself instinctively moving my hips into him, arching my back.

Eventually, I felt his hands creep their way to my sides, holding my body with a firm grip. He kissed my cheek and then my jawline, slowly making his way down my neck. Each kiss was so gentle, but I savored each one. I could feel excitement building up inside me. I pushed my hips a little closer to his. I felt my face flush with each kiss as he made his way down to my collar bone. I craved his touch, his kiss. I wanted more. I closed my eyes, my face flushing to a bright red.

"Kurusu-kun," I breathed. "I want more."

He sat up, causing me to feel his hips rub against me. "How much more?" His black hair was messy, swept across his forehead. I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead.

"I-I want you," I stuttered. "But I don't know how much I want. Like, I want you but I don't know what to do."

"We will take it at your pace, Makoto," he said, using my first name for the first time ever. In the midst of everything, that was probably one of the most intimate things he'd done. The way he said my name, like a smooth blend of coffee. It warmed me.

His eyes gazed longingly into mine, studying every detail on my face. I watched his eyes, while my fingers slowly danced over the buttons to my blouse. I focused on his face while my fingers undid each button, exposing my breasts, pressed against the edge of my bra. I leaned up and kissed him before drawing one of his hands to my breast. His hand ran over my slightly exposed skin, giving my breast a soft squeeze before returning his lips to my collarbone, kissing gently. I my excitement growing exponentially, I wanted his hands to caress every inch of my body. He kissed lower, nearing my breast. With his lips still on my skin, he glanced up towards me, making eye contact with me, causing me to blush immensely. Every moment about this was so intimate. I felt that we were moving fast, we'd just kissed the other day, but I wanted him and he wanted me. I was ready to do whatever he wanted.

I felt his hands creep around underneath my shirt, unhooking the clasp to my bra. I breathed deeply as he pulled it away.

"A-Akira! Makoto?" I heard a boyish voice from across the room. "W-what are you doing? Uh, wow…" Morgana was posted at the top of the stairs, tail wagging with disapproval. His ears were flat.

* * *

 _Hey gang! I'm thinkin' and the hot n' heavy stuff is comin' up hehe... But I don't want it to be purely smutty shit ya know? So I'm thinking of where to take this._

 _I'm thinking about some smutty one shots too eventually. And I'm also thinking of translating my stuff into Japanese. But that'll come later ignore me._

 _BUT ANYWAY! To those of you all leaving sweet, kind reviews, I know you've got good karma coming towards you. Honestly it makes me want to keep writing scandalous shit. Is there anything you guys wanna read? I want to express my gratitude to all of you who support me and my sinful hand. I'll order you all pizza with pineapple._

 _But thanks for reading. Please keep up with me!_

 _MWAH!_


	10. Becoming a Couple

Kurusu slowly eased off me, sliding his hands out from underneath my shirt. He looked up at Morgana, his face visibly flushed. I held my bra to my breasts and sat up, way too embarrassed to look Morgana in the eyes. I wanted to pull the covers over myself and hide forever.

"Uh," Kurusu started. I could tell he wanted to try and explain this, but words weren't coming to him. I'd intervene but I was in the same situation myself, if not worse. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What the heck?" Morgana said, obviously flustered. "What's going on here? I don't know if I want to know. Gosh, guys!" He sighed loudly. "This is _my_ room too! You can't do this!"

I knew we'd be in deep shit if Morgana talked about it. Trying to keep this relationship a secret was already a rousing success. Kurusu and I didn't have the privacy to do anything that any other couple would get to do - something that I was beginning to desperately want as well.

"Morgana," I started.

"I didn't know you were into bad boys," Morgana teased, lightening the tension.

"I, uh, well," I started to stutter. "It's just that… Well… You really shouldn't tell anyone about this. Because reasons."

"Because you're embarrassed you got caught, huh? Don't worry, I won't tell _anyone_." Morgana gave me a look. "But only if I get something in return."

"No," Kurusu said flatly. "Or you can sleep on the streets."  
"Y-yikes, so cold, Akira! I was only joking," Morgana flattened his ears, curling his tail.

Tension hung in the room. I wanted this awkwardness to go away, but I didn't know what to say. I wanted Morgana to go away and I wanted Kurusu to get a door to his room and I wanted to hide in shame and embarrassment. The first time I ever get hot and heavy and we get walked in on. It _would_ be just my luck to end up this way. The three of us stared at each other, words wanting to be said but none to be found.

Finally Morgana spoke. "You can't keep this a secret forever. It's going to come out eventually, even if I don't say anything."

He had a point. There was no way Kurusu and I could get ample time alone without disturbance or suspicions. We always would run the risk of getting caught in the act of something, something that could end up being more hot and heavy than what we already did. I didn't think I could bear getting caught like this again, I was already mortified beyond belief. I never thought something like this would happen to me. But then again, I never thought I'd even get this far with a boy, either. I didn't want to run this risk, but I also wanted to continue whatever little bit of intimacy Kurusu and I had.

"Why not just tell a few people? Your sister doesn't have to know, right?" Morgana suggested.

I could see myself telling Yusuke, _maybe_ , but knowing him, he might make it weird. Telling Ryuji also made me feel strange. Ryuji didn't seem like the kind of guy who would understand all this romance stuff. He probably had a whole "bros before hoes" mentality, anyway.

"Only Ann, and now you, know," I replied quietly. "I kind of want to keep it that way, if possible."

"No, Morgana's right. It might save us some grief," Kurusu said, still looking slightly flustered. "It won't be so bad."

"This truly is a turn of events," Yusuke whispered into his coffee, nodding his head. We had just told our small group of the Phantom Thieves plus Chief of our relationship. Even though Kurusu had never 'officially' asked me out, we both had acknowledged that we had something going on together, something that was going to keep going on. "The image of love," he continued. "Is quite dreary, don't you think? Most lovers often break up. Heartbreak is a dark, cold thing."

Ok, I thought. I told my small group of friends about this just so they'd respect our privacy. I knew that Yusuke would make things weird. I didn't appreciate the thought of breaking up popping into my head so soon, either. Chief wasn't very interested in the fact that Kurusu was with me, but more interested in the fact that we were all in his cafe as paying customers. "Do whatever you want as long as you're not bothering customers," is what he told us. "And don't always expect everything on the house."

"See? Telling everyone wasn't so bad, right," Ann cheered. "Now you've got a team of super secret Phantom Thieves to make sure this information never reaches your sister! Or else she'd flip!" Ann made it seem so casual, but I knew my sister well enough to know that she'd flip shit if she found me, an honors student with high potential, dating a guy on probation. She'd probably interrogate him endlessly before banning me from ever seeing him again. I knew Kurusu enough to know he wasn't on the lowly criminal status. He was a great guy, albeit a little quiet, mysterious. Nothing about him made me feel as if he intended to harm me.

"Uh, yeah," I sighed, forcing a smile. "Keep it on the downlow now, ok?" I wanted to just be like a normal high schooler, enjoying time with friends and now a boyfriend, drinking coffee. That's what girls my age did, right?

Soon it was just Kurusu and I in the cafe once again. Sojiro told us we were bothering customers and we went back up to Kurusu's room. I still felt a bit awkward, so I leaned against the railings of the stairs.

"Are we…?" I started.

"Are we what?" He teased.

"Like… I dunno… a thing now? A couple?"

"If that's what you want," he replied.

"I want it!" I said. "If you do, that is," I added shyly.

"I think I'd like that," he said, smiling cooly.

"Me too," I decided.

I got home late again. Sae wasn't home. I thought about the past events of the few days. In a way, it was a relief that I didn't have to hide around from as many people, but at the same time, it was embarrassing that people were aware that I was in an intimate situation with a guy. I started to wonder how far Kurusu and I would've went if Morgana didn't barge in. It was just kissing and a little bit of hand roaming. How far could we have gone?

 **Me:** Ann, how far do you think we would've gone? If Morgana wasn't there? [21:03]

 **Ann:** You probably would've gotten married right then and there. [21:05]

 **Me:** Ann! I'm serious! I have to know! Would we have just had sex right then and there? [21:09]

I knew of all the bases, as I heard kids around school call them. First base, second base. How far do people normally go on a first round? I couldn't imagine we would've hooked up right then and there, but what would've stopped it? Would I have gotten too nervous or something?

 **Ann:** Idk, it depends on the guy. If you guys are gonna date you might as well talk about these things ;) ;P [21:14]

Right, right, right. Couples normally talk about stuff like that. But the pure thought of talking about something like that was super embarrassing. I was still in disbelief that we kissed and… stuff. I would definitely have to get to know him better. I wanted our relationship to grow, and I sure hoped he felt the same way. I still felt my face burn up thinking about the way he caressed my body, hands roaming across my breasts. He was so close to removing my bra, too…

I had wanted to begin my relationship with him by having him teach me what students of Shujin did for fun. While it didn't necessarily work that way, I felt that we could still strengthen our relationship in that same way. But as a date. I'd ask him to take me to all the spots Shujin kids went on dates or something, and we'd go from there. Foolproof plan, I'm sure.

Having to expose our relationship to our friends had exhausted me today. I put my phone on the stand next to me and rolled over, facing the wall. I buried my face in my pillow, reimagining the previous events between Kurusu and I over and over again.

Our short break after midterms was running out. If I wanted to see Kurusu, I figured I'd have to cram him into my busy schedule the best I could. When I say busy, I mean homework that'd been completed during a study hall weeks ago. But I wanted to sound busy, as if I wasn't super desperate to see Kurusu all the time. I just couldn't stop thinking about his soft smile, curly hair, composed demeanor…

 **Me:** Kurusu-kun, you still have to show me around Shibuya! [9:30]

 **Akira Kurusu:** Oh wait, we're still doing that? [9:39]

 **Me:** Yes. Show me Shujin kids' favorite date spots or something… [10:04]

It took me a long time to send that last message compared to my last few. I was not normally so upfront about these things, I had had the expectations that Kurusu would take charge of dates or something, but I wanted to see him desperately.

 **Akira Kurusu:** Oh, of course. [10:06]

We had made plans to meet in Shibuya. From there, he told me he'd take me around and show me what people do for fun. I was filled with anticipation for what he had planned, if anything. The stories he told me of what he did with Morgana in his spare time sounded interesting, but not necessarily romantic. They sounded very spur of the moment.

I didn't know what to wear. Did Kurusu care about these things? Would he mind if I wore the same pair of leggings I had worn all week? Would he notice? But I then remembered the dresses I had purchased before the date I had with him the other day. I figured I could give it a shot. It'd be perfect for the warmer weather, is all.

Kurusu was leaning against a light pole, wearing a plain white shirt and fitted jeans, hands tucked into his pockets. He was dressed for warmer weather as well, his usual jacket nowhere to be seen. Morgana was _also_ nowhere to be seen, much to my relief. He greeted me with a smile. I smiled in return, not comfortable enough to greet him with a hug or even a kiss on the cheek, even after what we'd been through. He offered me his arm, and I took it in mine. We set off down the street.

"Tell me if you see anything that interests you," he said, eyes on the road in front of us.

"I thought you'd show me where people went!" I questioned.

"Well, people go where their girlfriends want to go, right?" My stomach's butterflies went wild at just hearing the term 'girlfriend'.

"Well, there may or may not be some places I'd like to go to… Just maybe not here," I said quietly, looking away, face red. I was hoping he'd get the hint that I'd like to go somewhere with a little more privacy.

"Well you know Sojiro's place isn't the best idea right now," he muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I know," I sighed. "Maybe let's just spend a day like a couple?" If this was going to happen, I wanted to make the most of it. "Show me a place that some couples go or something!"

"Uh, I really don't know. Morgana and I see movies sometimes. Most couples don't end up watching the movies though," he chuckled.

"Why not? What do you mean?" I questioned. Why would someone go to a movie theatre and not watch the movie. Don't they know how much tickets cost?

"Um, you know what," Kurusu started. He hesitated. "What kind of movie would you want to see?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear, looking intently at the glowing screen. We sat in the very back row, shadowed in darkness. I told him I wanted to see an action movie, something that might be interesting to him, but I was bored to death. I didn't want to watch about people shooting each other, or blood and guts and death. Is this what couples did? Watch boring movies? But he said most times they didn't even end up watching them… I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see how he was enjoying it, turning my head so slightly to get a better look. My slight movement must've gotten Kurusu's attention, because he looked back at me, his glasses reflecting the blue glow of the screen.

"This movie's kind of shit," I whispered.

"It is shit," he whispered back. I grinned.

"We wasted good money on this, Kurusu-kun! I suggest we do something else instead."

"Kiss me then," he smirked, pulling my face towards him.

My heart fluttered. Oh. This is what he meant when couples didn't watch the movies. This was absolutely so scandalous. Kissing in a public place? My thoughts were met with his warm breath on my lips, forming a kiss. I kissed him back, leaning over the arms of the theatre chairs to kiss him deeper. No wonder he insisted on sitting in the back. He moved in closer towards me, holding my head in one hand, his other hand seated on my bare thigh. I felt my lips melt into his, and for a moment, I felt as if we were the only ones in the room, the loud, glowing movie gone. With each kiss I wanted more, I wanted to go farther. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, pressing into mine. This was new to me, so I parted my lips and let his tongue explore my mouth. While he was busy kissing me and I kissing him, I felt his hand slide up higher on my thigh, fingers tickling my skin. It was high enough to just barely push up my dress, before I pulled away, flustered.

"Um," I started. I felt my face burn, I was too flustered to form my words. I wanted whatever he was giving, but not here, not now. In public? No. "I…" I tried again.

Kurusu looked away, pulling back. "I'm sorry. I didn't go too far, did I? I'm sorry, Niijima-san."

"Uh, oh, um, it's not that," I stuttered. "It's… quite the opposite I think." I looked away as well, covering my blushing face with my shoulder. "Not here."

* * *

 _hey gangngngngnng. Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter, but that's how things are haha!_

 _I was reading the reviews (the reviews ya'll sooo lovingly type out!) and someone thought it'd be interesting to get something from Akira's point of view. And I was like yeah. That's a really cool idea, so I think once some more intense things start to happen, I will definitely consider writing that! As another chapter or a new one shot story I don't know yet._

 _I'll try to have a little more written but i'm kind of sick right now so! I want to get to more action soon though ..._

 _PREPARE FOR A LONG ASS CHAPTER MAYBE!?_

 _thanks again guys see u all later!  
MWAAAAAHHHH_


	11. Heating Up

Where? I wanted Kurusu, but not here. And the cafe wasn't an option right now, I was still too full of shame to return there quite yet. A movie theatre wasn't the best option either. I didn't know what we'd get up to, and to do any of that in a public place? Nope.

The movie still played on, captivating many people's attention, but not ours. I was too distracted, and I'm sure Kurusu was as well, to pay anymore attention. I checked my phone, covering the brightness with one hand. 12:35. Sae wouldn't be home for a while, if she even managed to get home at a decent hour… We would have plenty of time and plenty of privacy. To get to know each other or whatever. Kurusu was watching me intently, waiting for my next move, my next words.

"What if," I began slowly. "We get out of here?" I flashed him a grin, and he smiled back knowingly. We shuffled out of the movie theatre aisles, quietly making our way to the exit. I grabbed his arm in mine, pulling him out into the open air with me.

"Kurusu-kun, let's take a big risk," I gave him a serious glare.

"What?" He chuckled nervously.

"Let's go," I pulled on his arm, leading him to the station that led to my house. I couldn't tell if I was blushing furiously or if it was the sun beating down on my bare skin. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Just the thought of taking this sort of risk made me incredibly nervous. But I also felt a tinge of excitement gnawing away at me. If I didn't do this now, it may be never.

"You're making me nervous," he laughed. "You're not normally like this."

I pushed my keys into the door, swinging it open.

"Kurusu-kun, let's do this before I lose my nerve," I said quickly, feeling adrenaline rush through me.

"Do what?" He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, an inquisitive look decorating his face.

"D-don't - come here!" I pulled him into the building, closing the door behind him. "Don't get caught being here! Ok?" I made sure to put on my student council president act, making sure that he understood how serious I was.

"Don't get caught here? Then why'd you bring me here in the first place? Niijima-san…"

"And start calling me Makoto, if we're going to be a thing!" I told him. The adrenaline worked its way through my veins and into my words.

"Then call me Akira. Don't be so formal. And also, don't be so weird. Why are we here?"

"Because," I took a deep breath, holding it until I thought my lungs would burst. "I told you… I told you that I… I wanted to know more about what couples did." I plopped onto the couch, feeling my face flush. I knew I was being vague as hell, I kind of wanted Kurusu… Akira… to take initiative. But he seemed oblivious.

"Oh," he responded, seating himself next to me. Confusion danced across his eyes.

I wanted to get out my feelings and desires before I lost my guts and ended up looking stupid. I didn't know anything about initiating these kinds of things, and I knew texting Ann in this moment would just be plain weird.

"Couples do a lot of things, Makoto," Akira noted. "What do you want? You just bailed on our date, though I don't blame you." He laughed softly. He seemed in good humor, to be in a good mood. If I threw any ridiculous requests at him, maybe we could laugh them off and just get food or something.

"I don't know," I muttered, looking down at my feet. "I want to continue whatever we were doing earlier."

"You want to kiss me?"

"And then some." I avoided his gaze.

"Makoto…" he said softly.

"And I want to do this before I run out of guts, Akira. That's why we're here and that's why Sae isn't here and that's why I'm telling you all of this." I took deep breaths, doing my best to not hyperventilate with nerves. I avoided his eyes. I knew if I made contact, I'd freeze up and probably panic and back out. But I didn't want to do that.

"You're serious about this?" He tried to look me in the eyes, but I looked away. "Look at me, Makoto. I want you to be ok with this."

I swallowed. My face couldn't get any more flushed than it already was, I was sure of it. I took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. "Akira, I want you. I have you, and I want you more."

"Today?"

"Today."

"We can be slow, ok?"

"We have pretty much all day."

Akira leaned in and kissed me softly, holding my chin between his fingers, before pulling away. I saw his face flush. Now that we had both confirmed we were into whatever was going to happen next, I wasn't sure what exactly _to do_. How to initiate something like this was pressing on my mind.

"Where… uh, do you want to do this?" He asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Where do couples normally do these things," I asked shyly.

"Not the movie theatre," Akira teased. "Maybe a bedroom?"

Right. Yeah. I for once was glad my bedroom was a clean, maturely decorated room. I didn't want him walking in just to walk straight out because I had posters from my early teen years still on the walls. The kind that every teenage girl had on the wall. Those kinds.

"Right," I let out a breath. "I'll show you where mine is."

He entered my room first, looking around. I closed the door behind us.

"I like all the books," he said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"They're cool I guess," I said off the top of my head. I did have many books shelved into corners and cracks and anywhere they could fit. But at least they didn't clutter the floor.

I moved past Akira and sat down on my bed, mentioning for him to sit next to me. He took a seat next to me, so close our thighs touched. Neither of us looked at each other. I for some reason had thought Akira would make a spontaneous move on me, but it seemed as if he was as nervous as I was. I couldn't tell if he was still flushed or not, as the only light in my room was coming from through the blinds. I hadn't turned any of the lights on.

I took a deep breath before leaning up to kiss him, which seemed to surprise him, as it was so sudden and we were both on edge. He eased into my kiss, using his arms to pull me closer. We kissed sloppily, no regards for anything but intimacy. I pressed my body into him, taking in his spicy scent, only hoping he could smell my perfume and not my sweat. I could feel his grip tighten on me as his tongue danced in my mouth, his fingers pressing into my back. I felt as if our bodies were intertwined, one. I pressed my breasts into him, hoping he could feel them through our shirts. As we kissed and kissed, I felt my excitement start to grow. I moaned into his mouth softly.

Akira pulled me onto his lap, kissing my cheek, my jaw line, then my neck. I took a shaky, excited breath as he kissed my neck, going lower and lower until he hit my collar bone.

"I suppose we resume here?" He asked, a smooth smile on the edge of his lips. Resume here from the other day when Morgana interrupted us, I assumed.

"Let's do that," I said, smiling softly. I was so glad he couldn't see my face redden.

Akira unzipped the back of my dress, pulling the straps down to my lower arms. In any other situation, he probably could've slipped his hands under my blouse, but with a dress, I was making things more difficult. Or perhaps more interesting. I felt his hands come back to the front, grabbing my breasts a little more forcefully than last time. He kissed my lips as he fondled them. I felt overwhelmed with new sensations, new feelings. I didn't realize how good it would feel for him to grab my breasts. I moaned softly, kissing him harder. I put my hands on his face, pulling him into harder and harder kisses as he grabbed me harder and harder. I felt myself becoming more and more turned on with each kiss.

He nibbled on my lower lip gently before looking up at me and giving me a lust-filled smile. I felt his hands wrap around and unhook my bra, letting it fall down my arms. I took a deep breath, using my shoulders and arms to try and instinctively cover my breasts. I blushed immensely, knowing that this was the first time anyone had seen me like this. I was glad it was Akira. He moved his lips down my neck and collarbone until he reached my breasts. He used his tongue to gently stimulate them, gently brushing his tongue over my nipples. I used my hands to pull his head closer to my chest, wanting more. He sucked gently, looking up and making eye contact with me, which only caused me to blush even more. I felt another moan escape my body as he used his teeth, biting softly. I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued using his mouth and hands to feel me up.

"A-Akira," I moaned his name. It slipped out very quickly, very quietly, but I was sure he heard it. "This feels good." I felt incredibly wet, spreading my legs so slightly. I don't know where we would go from here.

"I'm glad it does," he said, sitting up and putting his hands on my waist. "What do you want, Makoto?"

I blushed deeply, not sure if it was because he called me by my first name, or because he was offering to make me feel good in ways I didn't know possible.

"Uh, it's no fair that I'm the only one undressed," I giggled, relieving some tension.

"Oh, right," he muttered. He leaned back, pulling his t-shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. He was very in shape, most likely because of all the training he did on the side with Ryuji. His arms were toned and his abs were definitely there.

"That's a little more fair," I teased him, drawing him closer to me. I placed my hands around his waist, his skin hot and smooth. I'd never had such intimate contact with anyone before, but his skin felt warm, inviting. He kissed me more, letting his fingertips explore my chest and lower back. I let my fingers wander as well, moving them slowly down to his thighs, feeling his toned legs through his dark jeans. I could hear his breathing shake as I ran my hands along his thighs, up and down, teasing him slightly. It turned me on just to know I was teasing him like this. I held a lot of power in my hands at this moment.

I moved back from his lap, sitting on my heels on the bed, forcing him to move in towards me to kiss me. I looked up at him. His glasses were fogged and his hair was messy, but to me, he looked sexy. He had a smile curling on his lips as he looked at me. I gave an embarrassed giggle.

My fingers danced along his legs as I watched his expression. As I neared his crotch, I saw him take a sharp intake of breath. He waited for my next move. I let my hands move across his crotch and thighs, feeling his arousal in my hands. He was already feeling hard.

"Am I turning you on?" I teased him.

"Maybe just a little bit," he responded quietly. He leaned back onto his elbows, putting us into the position where I was seated between his legs and he was propped up watching me. I took a deep breath.

"Take off the rest of your dress," he instructed. "So it doesn't… get in the way or anything."

I gasped quietly. He was so assertive all of a sudden, and I found myself liking it. I slowly slipped out of my dress, letting it drop to the floor next to his t-shirt. I returned to my seat in only my panties, which were wet with arousal.

"You look… sexy," he said after a pause. His eyes scanned my body, moving from my face to my breasts and down to my crotch. I blushed, smiling. I'd never been called that before, and I was starting to believe I wasn't going to be. For Akira to think that of me made me feel confident about this. Confident about what we were doing and what we were about to do.

Akira relaxed onto the bed, head on the pillow. He grabbed my wrist gently, guiding it towards his crotch.

"Your turn," he teased, smirking.

I let his hand guide mine. I rested it on his growing erection, feeling how hard he was already just through his pants. I rubbed slowly through his pants, causing him to moan softly. I ran my fingers gently across his thighs, working my way up to his belt and zipper. I was so nervous my hands shook as I tried to undo his belt. Akira was patient as I spent what seemed like forever trying to accomplish this simple task. I finally undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly, exposing his plain black boxers. I could see a bulge growing from underneath them.

"Um, what do you want me to do, Akira? Tell me," I said. I didn't know very much myself either. And I was afraid of screwing this up. I wanted to make him feel good.

"Whatever you're up for, Makoto," he responded in a soothing tone. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"I'm comfortable. Let me do this for you," I replied. I grazed my fingertips over his crotch, rubbing it gently. Akira moaned softly.

"Take it out then," he instructed me, propping himself up onto one elbow, looking into my eyes. I knew this had to be coming, but I still found myself incredibly flustered and shy about it. He had me almost naked, and he had made me feel good in ways I didn't think were possible. I wanted to do the same for him, and I wanted to make sure I did it well.

With both hands, I pulled his boxers down, exposing his already hard cock. I took a deep breath before wrapping my fingers around it, slowly stroking it. Akira let out a long, low moan as I began to move a little faster, twisting my hand around it gently. With each stroke, I could feel his cock growing harder in my hands, a trickle of fluid running down my fingers. I caught a glimpse of his face as I stroked him. His eyes were closed and he was laying back, legs spread out. His breathing was unsteady and uneven.

"D-don't be afraid to use your mouth," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as I contemplated what to do next. I felt that I was so inexperienced that I wouldn't be able to make him feel good enough.

"Will it be good for you?" I asked. I only wanted him to feel good, I was willing to try new things for him. I was learning new things as well.

"Yes, please," he moaned softly, just barely audible.

Still stroking his cock, I took a deep breath, leaning down farther between his legs. My mouth was just inches from the tip, I could see it twitching in my fingers, glistening with fluids from earlier. I slowly took him into my mouth, causing him to moan louder this time. I sucked gently, avoiding eye contact with him, knowing I'd be too embarrassed if I did. I felt my spit run down his cock and onto my fingers, making a mess. As I sucked gently, I felt him push my head down deeper onto his cock.

"Take it all," he moaned. I could feel him twitching inside of my mouth, more fluids filling my mouth. I pushed my hair behind my ear and kept a steady pace, feeling his cock hit the back of my throat. I had never heard him so vocal like this, and it was very much a turn on to me. I felt myself becoming more turned on as I pleasured him with my mouth and tongue. I sucked harder as I felt his hand pushing my head down. He moaned my name as I went faster and harder. I licked his cock from bottom to tip, daring to look up at him. He had a look of bliss on his face, eyes closed still. I was silently grateful we didn't make eye contact.

"Makoto…" he moaned. "I think I'm going to come soon, but…" He pushed me off gently, sitting up straight. I wiped the spit from my mouth, feeling my face burn up. "Not yet. Not like this."

* * *

 _hey gang! The smut has begun! I'm gonna keep this ball rollin' I hope. I just got so excited to write this lil' portion that I bust it out in one night._

 _There is more to come I promise._

 _How explicit can I be on this site? I've seen other fics use all this language n they're chillin'. But with my luck this site will be like "no not allowed no!" and i'll get the boot. noooooo how bad would that be_

 _Thanks for the support guys see you in my next sinful chapter!_

 _xoxoxoxox_


	12. The Plot

A few weeks ago I was a shy, nervous wreck around Akira Kurusu, a guy on probation in the class below me. I never thought I'd confess to anyone how I felt about him, out of embarrassment and for the fear of ruining my reputation.

Now here I was, taking the risk of a lifetime in becoming a couple with him, inviting him into my house, and becoming intimate with him. I was so infatuated with him and being with him that I didn't stop for any bit of logic. Logic like what if we got caught? All I wanted was to savor the moment we were having. I felt as if time had stopped, giving us all the time in the world to have each other. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't care.

"Like how," I whispered into his lips. I was leaning over him, my lips inches away from his. We were both flushed, our hair messy. "How do you want me, Akira Kurusu?" I felt his warm breath in puffs on my lips.

"I want," his eyes didn't meet mine. "To make love to you, Makoto."  
My heart raced. I knew that everything was leading up to this, and I knew that I wanted this too. I swallowed hard, already feeling my nerves building up.

"I've…" I started. "Never really done this before though." I trusted Akira, and I wanted my first time to be with him, but I was nervous. I felt my bond with him as we made eye contact, him looking up at me, holding my arms. Our breaths were shaky, I heard my heart pounding in my ears.

"I'll take good care of you," he gave me a warm smile. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded quickly.

"Let's, um…" he hesitated, taking deep breaths, swallowing hard. "Do this, shall we?"

My panties were added to the collection of clothing on the floor. I was fully exposed in front of Akira, I could feel his eyes exploring my body. I was shy, but trusting. I could only imagine what was going on inside of his head at this very moment, at the moment he put my head on a pillow, propping my legs up at the edge of the bed. He stood in front of me at the edge of my bed, leaning over so that our lips were inches away from each other.

"Makoto," he breathed softly. I could feel his warm breath in the midst of the heat already cloaking the room. With both of his hands, he pushed my legs open, pulling me slightly closer towards him, still breathing a hot air close to my skin.

I kept my eyes trained on him, giving him full control of everything that was going to happen next. I watched him angle himself so that his cock was right between my legs.

"This is your first time?" He asked, studying my expression.

"Yeah," I breathed. I felt tension rising. I wanted to lose myself in him, not discuss anything else. "And I want this."

Akira kissed me deeply, hard, passionate kisses burned my lips. I felt him enter me slowly, watching my face for a reaction. I winced slightly at the pain, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, I kissed him more, pulling his head close to mine. I felt him thrust farther inside of me, causing a moan to escape my lips. I had never felt anything like it, an intense pleasure sliding through me. Akira moved slowly, easing into me.

"Is this ok?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. Absolutely. The intimacy being shared between us right now grew more and more intense as time went on.

"Y-yeah," I blushed. "Be gentle."

Akira grabbed my legs, putting them up on his shoulders so that he could get a better angle. I immediately felt him deeper inside of me, causing me to moan loudly. I wanted to feel every inch of him inside me, deeper and deeper. He leaned down, giving me soft, gentle kisses on my lips and jaw line, using a hand to pinch my nipples. The sensation of the nipple stimulation and sex turned me on immensely. I felt how wet I was becoming, allowing for him to slide in and out of me easier than before. I felt him pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of me faster than before. I moved my hips into his. He breathed hard, a moan rising from his lips as he thrust into me. I could feel him hitting every inch inside of me more and more every time he thrust back into me.

My shaky breathing started to normalize. I was becoming more and more comfortable with his presence here, and him being inside of me. He was being gentle, watching my face for reactions. As I made eye contact with him, I felt myself turn red.

"A-Akira," I stuttered out in between thrusts. "I… Fuck me harder."

Akira didn't say anything in return but instead did just that. He put his hands on each side of me on the bed, increasing the pace. I could hear his breathing pick up as we sped things up. He leaned down, kissing me hard, pulling at my lower lip with his teeth. I could feel his hard cock ramming into my insides, faster and faster. I kissed him hard to match the pace, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I could feel his tongue mix with mine, I could hear soft moans escaping his mouth.

"Fuck," he mumbled into my lips. "God, Makoto," he said in between rough, sloppy kisses.

I felt myself instinctively spreading my legs, wanting to feel more and more of him. Akira leaned away from me and wrapped his arms around my legs, holding them close. It turned me on, feeling submissive to his every next move. He held my legs tight as he pounded me harder, moaning loudly. I gripped the sheets tightly, feeling an immense wave of pleasure wash over me.

"Don't stop," I moaned out. "I think.. I might…"

Akira thrust into me repeatedly. He leaned in and pulled me close, forcing my legs to push back onto my body. His cock hit into me at an angle that I'd never felt before. It felt better than anything else he'd done to me all night. I felt pleasure ripple through my entire body, shaking me to my core. I didn't want this to stop, I wanted him to keep fucking me.

"Oh, god," I moaned louder. "I'm coming, don't stop, fuck." I gripped the sheets even tighter, feeling an orgasm rush through me. I couldn't help but moan his name. I felt my face flush as I came, deep breaths filling my lungs.

Akira kept the same pace even after the fact, leaning down to kiss my breasts. I closed my eyes and moaned, focusing on the pleasure back at my breasts. My nipples grew hard under the stimulation.

"Makoto, fuck," he moaned under his breath. "I'm gonna come."

It excited me, the thought of Akira coming because of me. I felt butterflies dance in my stomach once again. I wanted him to come in me.

Akira moaned loudly as he finished inside me. I felt him come hard, feeling warmth gush through me. His moans were enough to make me feel aroused once again. I didn't want this moment to end.

He pulled out of me, and I felt warmth run down me and onto the sheets. Both of us were sweaty and worn out. I gave him a smile as he put his pants back on, adjusting the belt. He looked at me, not saying a word. He looked as if he was waiting for my next move.

"Come lay down with me, Akira," I whispered, as if all of a sudden we needed to be quiet. He sat at the edge of the bed, taking me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

"Was that ok?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"More than ok," I avoided eye contact with him, I could feel my face beginning to flush. It was getting late, we barely had the luxury of sunlight pouring through the shades. We laid down next to each other, him taking me into his arms and holding me close to his warm body. I could feel his heart beat slowly.

I felt my eyes heavy, and upon looking up, I could see that his eyes were closed. His breathing was steady.

"I think I might love you, Akira Kurusu," I said. I wanted him to stay the night.

* * *

 _hey gang_

 _i had wanted to make ch 11 and ch 12 all in one, but then i thought it'd be too long so i split em. And now this chapter is a lil short... but i'll write more do not worry._

 _This was the first time i ever wrote a smutty scene so don't like... come to my house and beat me up or anything ok? I will be writing more, I'm just really fuckin tired guys!_

 _see you all and thanks for the support n' shit!_

 _xoxoxoox_


End file.
